A Second Chance
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Set directly after S6:E12 Spiral. Callen is determined to make sure the next time he dies he has no regrets, but finds that that is easier said than done. How will he spend his time recovering, and who will keep him company? And just where will it lead? AU where Densi does NOT exist. Callen/Deeks.
1. Prologue

**Hello people. I know I really shouldn't be posting this but… it can't get it out of my head. I promise I will update my other stories soon, and finish the ones that are close to the end. But until then, I hope you like the latest crazy idea of my mind.**

 **Now I'm not sure if this will go M, but I have rated it as that just in case, because that way I have no restrictions on what I write. Always easier to go down than to go up in ratings in my mind.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen watched Sam go, leaving him in the sealed area coughing so hard it felt like his lungs and all major organs would come up. He knew he was a dead man. There was no getting out of this one. He was just glad he had managed to shut the door before Sam could get infected too. Lowering himself to the floor he couldn't believe that it was happening this way. Of all the ways he thought he would die, this had never been high on the list in his mind. No eating a bullet had pretty much taken the top few spots. But it seemed that that was not to be. Sitting there coughing so hard he could barely get enough air into his lungs, he found his mind wandering. Of course he'd heard about the whole life flashing before people's eyes before they die thing, but he had never really believed it. Never considered he would have time enough to think when his end came. But he did. Sitting there waiting for the inevitable he found himself smiling through the pain coursing through him as images of his team, his family, flashed through his mind. But then they were gone and the part he had never wanted to experience came. The regrets. But they weren't what he had assumed they would be. No. There were only two things his mind could conjure up for him to wish to change. He regretted stopping looking for his dad, and Deeks. Now the first of those two he had kind of expected. Giving up trying to find out who he really was, yeah he could see why he would regret that at the end. Regret not getting the answers he had sort all his life about who he was. Regret that the only name that would be on his grave stone would be G Callen. But Deeks… he was sure he had put that one aside a long time ago. That he had settled it in his own mind that nothing would ever come of his attraction to the detective. He was fine with that, so why was it now, when he was lying on the floor dying, did he find his heart ache to see him one more time? Why now was it only his face he could imagine as his eyes drifted closed and took him closer to the oblivion of death? Why now was his mind berating him for not making a move on the guy he had had feelings for for the last four years? Why was it only now, when all was lost, was he regretting his decision to not see if there was a chance of something between them? He had made his decision for the good of the team, it had been the right one. Him and Deeks having a fling would not bring anything good to anyone. But as he lay there fighting the darkness that threatened him, he found he wished that he had had a chance to kiss him. To feel those lips which always seemed to be smiling, against his own. That he wished he had been able to run his fingers through his mop of hair, and feel the scratch of his beard against his own cheek. Wished he had had the chance to touch his smooth soft skin, to see if it felt as silky as it looked. It was only as his time ran out that he regretted not making a move over the last four years. And as the darkness finally won in his mind, the last image Callen saw was Deeks standing outside the room he was in, watching him die. Well at least he had gotten to see him one last time. That thought caused a small smile to appear on his face as slipped into unconsciousness, letting the end come and take him. At least that wish had been fulfilled.

* * *

Deeks stood there and watched in horror as the CDC wrapped Callen up. He couldn't take in any of the words the others were saying, all he could do was deny what he his eyes where showing him. There was no way. This could not be happening. He couldn't be standing here, the other side of the glass as the man he had feelings for was dying. He couldn't cope with the idea of world without G Callen in it. Couldn't cope with the idea that he was gonna die before he got the chance to kiss him. Before he got the chance to tell him how he felt, though he was pretty sure the older man was already well aware of that one. But it wasn't the same as saying the words out loud for himself. Why had he waited? Oh he knew, the time had never seemed right, and he hadn't been sure Callen would return his feelings, he had never spoken of them. And I mean forget for a minute the fact he was Callen, why would a guy as amazing as him be interested in someone like Deeks? But now all those excuses were turning to ashes in his mouth as he watched him being loaded onto a gurney. He didn't even notice when his partner rested her hand on his shoulder showing her support, she had known the truth of his feelings for their team leader for a long time after all. No, all he could do was stand there and stare, and deny what his mind was forcing him to accept as the truth. G Callen was as good as dead. He was finally pulled out of him mind by Sam's words to Hetty.

"I never thought it would end this way."

"I have seen the end, Mr Hanna. This is not the end." She replied causing Deeks to turn to her with finally some hope in his eyes. Hope that was mingled with the fear and pain, hope that was mingled with his feelings for the older agent.

Seeing those feelings in Mr Deeks' eyes it took Hetty less than a second to work out the truth, and she couldn't help but sigh and internally shake her head at the two men. Because she knew how Callen felt for Deeks, not that he had ever said a word, but she had known him from the age of fifteen, she had learnt to read him well over the years. And now she knew his feelings were returned. Why had they never acted on it before? They would be so good together. They were so alike in some ways, and so different in others. They could easily wear away each other's rough edges, polishing each other until they became the shining diamonds she knew they could both be. Well it looked like it would be down to her then. Because she was not going to let this go on. No. Enough was enough. Callen had almost died today, and she would not let him die before he had had a chance to live. Therefore, as she watched Mr Callen be wheeled away, she was already planning and arranging in her mind. They had had long enough to act upon their feelings on their own accord, it was time she took control. And by the time she was finished with them they would be together. There was no chance of her failing, because she was Henrietta Lange, and she never failed her team. Oh yes she would get her boy to admit his feelings to Mr Deeks even if she had to tie him to the bed to do it… or better yet, she would get Mr Deeks to tie him down. Oh yes, that would be a much better idea. And with her mind whirling she stood back and let her boy be loaded into a copper, Sam accompanying him as he made his way to CDC headquarters in Georgia. At least his recovery would give her time to set her plan in place, to arrange all that would need arranging, and make sure she gave the two men every chance in the world to finally act on the feelings they had for each other… you know, with a few helpful nudges from herself along the way. Yes, everything was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears. I want to thank heyjode and Beststoriesever for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen, with his eyes closed, leaned back against the side of the military aircraft that was returning him and Sam to LA. He was glad that they weren't flying commercial. Somehow this felt more comfortable to him, even if the seats were just metal ledges welded on. But then he had always felt more at home on a plane like this, rather than in the plush seats that most people expect when they flew. But even as he thought these things he knew he was just trying to put off what he had promised himself he would think about. You see, when he had woken in CDC headquarters, once again dodging death, he had made a promise to himself. And that was the next time he died, he wasn't going to have any regrets. Which while easy to say, he was finding was a lot harder to work out how to achieve. Oh, not the searching for answers about who he really was, no that he had been doing most of his life. It would be easy enough to put out feelers once more. No what was causing him the problems was his decision that he was no longer going to ignore his feelings for Deeks. Okay, sure, that sounded easy enough to do, that was until he tried to work out how he was gonna get the guy alone long enough to see if his feelings were returned. The obvious answer was to ask him out on a date, but it wasn't like he could walk up to him in the bullpen and do it in front of everyone. He was going to have to be subtle. But how do you subtly ask a guy you work with out, without either of your partners finding out what you were doing? It was a mind field.

But at least now he was out of the hospital and on his way home. He could settle back in, and tomorrow return to work. Oh he knew Hetty wouldn't actually let him doing anything, he had heard the doctors' orders that he rest for at least the next two weeks, but seriously? When did he ever listen to doctors' orders? Not to mention he could play up the fact he didn't own a bed, so it would surely be better if he rested on the couch in the office. He was sure he could persuade Hetty to go for that one, and that would give him a chance to observe Deeks, to see if his suspicions that his feelings were returned was indeed correct, and hopefully give him time to work out how to approach the younger man and put the next part of his plan into action. Yes that's what he would do. And with that resolved, finally, in his mind he settled down to grab some sleep before they landed.

Of course all of Callen's plans where scuppered somewhat by one simple fact he had failed to take into account when he thought through them. And that was Hetty herself.

* * *

Walking off the plane, Callen couldn't help but wince as the harsh sun streamed into his eyes. He should have gotten Sam to grab him some sunglasses he thought, though it quickly fell from his mind when he heard the voice that greeted him.

"Mr Callen. It is good to see you home."

"Hetty, you didn't need to come a meet us. Sam and I could have easily made our way back home." He responded smiling at the petite woman standing in front of him, with a black SUV behind her. He did not like where it very much looked like this was going. No. He decidedly did not like it at all.

"Hmm, about that. There has been a slight change to the plan." Hetty replied with a smile, though it was very much the look of the cat who'd got the cream in Callen's mind, it almost made his wish he could climb back onto the plane and return to the hospital. Almost.

"Oh?" He asked with a carefree tone, making sure none of the foreboding in his mind came out in his voice.

"Yes. I am well aware that you are less than likely to follow the orders the doctors gave. Just as I know you still do not own a bed. Therefore I have sent up a room in my home for you. You will be staying with me until you are registered fit to work." Hetty replied, confirming what he suspected, and that was that she was determined to meddle. But meddle in what, he wasn't completely sure. After all he had long learnt to not trust her as far as he could throw her when she got that look in her eyes, she always had another angle for everything she did then. So what was it this time?

"Hetty, that's very kind but-" He started to answer, determined not to fall into line. He had his own plans damn it. Things he needed to do.

"This is not a suggestion, Mr Callen. This is what is happening. I would advise you stop trying to argue your way out of it now. It is pointless." Hetty interrupted with a wave of her hand. At that signal a big guy climbed out of the front of the SUV and snatched Callen's bag from his hand, making him frown at him.

"This is Gabriel Brent, he will be assisting you while I am at work." Hetty introduced.

Callen heard what she didn't say. He would be the one making sure he didn't escape her home when she wasn't there to do it for herself. That made him run his eyes over the guy once more. He was pretty sure he could take him, or at least give him enough misdirection so he could run. Yeah, he wouldn't be staying for long. Not if this was the only thing Hetty was going to put in his way. He had things to do after all. A detective to win over, and a relationship to start, hopefully, maybe.

And Hetty watching his face couldn't help but smirk to herself. She knew he would try to leave her home at the first opportunity, so she was just going to have to give him a very good reason to stay. And she had the perfect one in mind, not that she was going to tell him that. Oh no, let it be a surprise. That way he wouldn't be able to plan any ways around her interference. Everything was going perfectly. Now on to stage 2.

* * *

The first thing Deeks saw when he walked into the bullpen the next morning was Sam sat at his desk. "Hey. I guess this means Callen's back then?" He asked, already looking round the room for the aloof team leader he had missed so much. The relief he had felt when he had heard Callen was going to make a full recovery had almost knocked him for six. He couldn't do this again. Couldn't be the one staying away waiting by the phone to hear if the man he cared for lived or died. No, the next time Callen was dying he wanted to be the one at his bedside. Or course he would much prefer it if Callen would just stop dying, but hey, that wasn't likely to happen. Not in their line of work anyway.

"In a way." Sam chuckled to himself, still remembering the look of horror on his partners face as Hetty told him he would be staying with her. He had a bet running with himself that G wouldn't last a day before he turned up at his front door begging him to help him hide. Not that he would, he wasn't stupid enough to go against Hetty, but it would be hilarious to see.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked turning back to him with a frown. Wondering if Callen had been taken to a hospital in LA and that was why Sam was back. But he was better right? That's what the doctors had said. The bioweapon was completely gone from his system. So why would he still be in a hospital?

"He's staying at Hetty's." Sam explained his smile growing as he imagined all the ways Callen would be sending up that Brent guy as they spoke. He wouldn't be surprised to hear he quit after trying to keep Callen in Hetty's house. Hmm, he wondered how long he would last, two days, maybe? It was not something he would ever want to have to do. It had been bad enough to make sure he stayed in the hospital until the doctors told him he could go, and even then he had been released early. He was pretty sure that was more for the staff's peace of mind than any other reason.

"Seriously?" Deeks asked his eyes going on storks at the idea of staying at Hetty's. He couldn't imagine ever doing that. I mean sure, he had been to her home, but at the time he had been there to investigate her disappearance and people shooting, he hadn't really had time to take in the place. Staying in that mansion… nope he couldn't get his head around that.

"Yep." Sam replied with a nod and a smirk. He was waiting for the fireworks to start so he could enjoy the show.

"Right." Deeks responded sitting down in his own chair with a frown on his face. He had hoped Callen would go back to his own house so he could go talk to him about the possibility of there maybe being something between them. But he couldn't go to Hetty's to do that.

It was at that point Kensi came in, her smile growing as she saw the senor agent back at his desk.

"Sam, you're back." She cried moving to give him a hug before questioning him about Callen. Deeks tuned out of that conversation as he tried to think of a way to see the man he had feelings for. Because now he knew he was in the same town, he could feel the need to make sure he was okay for himself growling in his gut.

Deeks' thoughts were interrupted by a whistle from Eric on the stairs, and he almost sighed in relief. Finally a case to take his mind off of Callen, even if it was for a few hours. Therefore he was quick to stand and start heading towards ops, only to have his way barred by Hetty.

"Mr Deeks. You will not be taking part in this case, I have another assignment for you." She said calmly smiling up at him, but something in her eyes made him become extremely alarmed.

"But Hetty, I have to back my partner-" He started to say, trying to think of reasons why he couldn't do whatever it was she wanted him to do.

"I'm sure Mr Hanna is more than capable of watching out for Miss Blye, and vice versa. Now come with me." Hetty interrupted chuckling to herself. What was it about these two men that made them so determined to fight her? Of course if they rolled over easily, it wouldn't be half as much fun as she was currently having. She had enjoyed forcing Callen back into bed that morning when she came to deliver his breakfast only to catch him judging if he could fit out the window and whether the trellis would hold his weight.

"Yes, Hetty." Deeks conceded realising there was nothing else he could say. So with that he followed her into her office.

"Mr Deeks, the assignment I have for you is a protection detail." Hetty said, once they were both sat facing each other with her desk in-between them.

"You want _me_ on a protection detail?" Deeks spluttered, because seriously, the others were way more qualified for this sort of thing that he was. I mean they didn't teach you that sort of stuff to become a cop after all.

"Yes you. I believe you are… uniquely able to protect the man in question." Hetty replied with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes that Deeks couldn't fail to notice.

"And just who am I protecting him from?" He asked, wondering just what he was going to be dealing with on this detail. Wondering what he would need to do to protect the stranger.

"Why himself, Mr Deeks. Who else?" Hetty responded simply enjoying the confusion in his eyes.

"Huh?" Deeks asked, completely nonplussed by that answer. Was he on some sort of suicide watch or something? Oh he hoped not. He really didn't want to have to deal with that sort of thing right then.

But Hetty decided to say no more on the subject. It was time to get Mr Deeks on his way, there was no telling what trouble Mr Callen had gotten up to in the two hours she hadn't been in her home.

"This is the address. The assignment will last at least two weeks, no need to come into the office before you start in the mornings." She said handing him a piece of paper. It was clearly a dismissal. So Deeks stood, and as he did so he read the address she had written down. He had to do a double take before staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Off you go, Mr Deeks. Time is wasting." Hetty shooed when he stood there staring at her.

"Right." Deeks nodded before moving towards his desk to grab his stuff. He still couldn't quite get his head around what was going on. Because the address she had given him was her own, and there was only one person he knew staying with her at present. But what he didn't understand, what he couldn't see, was why Hetty thought he could protect Callen. And what the hell did she mean by him protecting him from himself? He had far too many questions with no answers, but he knew he wouldn't get them from the little operations manager. So it seemed he was going to have to ask his protectee instead.

And that was when it finally hit him. He was going to spend the next two weeks Callen. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. It seemed that somehow he had gotten what he wanted, time to find out if Callen felt the same as he did. Time to see if there was anything between them. Time to see if the relationship he wanted to have with the older man was a possibility or if it would forever live in the realm of fantasy. And as he made his way to his car thinking these things, it didn't once cross his mind that maybe that had been Hetty's plan all along. Didn't even think that maybe she had decided to throw the pair of them together in the hopes it would make them act on the feelings they had for each other. No, he was too busy thinking about what he was going to do with the chance he had been given and didn't even think to look any deeper.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank heyjode, ssl71, Petunia3116, elsje1967 and PirateGinge for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So just a quick bit. As those who read my stories regularly will know, I'm dyslexic so I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors in the story. I rely heavily on Word to correct things, and when it doesn't, I don't always pick them up.**

 **Anyway enough from me, on with the story. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen woke early to find himself in a comfortable bed. It took him less than a second from the time he opened his eyes to realise where he was, and then remember how he had ended up there. He took a minute to catalogue the changes in the room he had once called his own. The walls had been painted since the last time he had stayed there, though they were still the same shade of blue he had asked for when he was sixteen. The curtains too were new, an abstract pattern rather than the plain ones he had once woken to. The furniture though, was still comfortingly familiar. The chest of draws still had his name carved in the front, where he had put it in an act of rebellious teenage need to claim them as his own, and the bedside table still held the battered copy of Tolstoy's Anna Karenina in the original Russian that he had 'borrowed' from a seller on Venice Beach so many years ago. He couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips as he registered it all. Registered the fact that even though he had only lived here for three short years, Hetty had still kept this room for him. Registered the fact that even though he had never asked, and she had never said, he still had a home waiting for him if he ever needed it. That was nice.

What wasn't so nice was the fact she had forced him to return when he had other places to be, and things to do. With that in mind he climbed out of the bed, noting that it was now a double whereas previously it had only been a single. Making his way to the window he looked down and to the left, to see if the trellis he had so often climbed down in the dead of night was still there. It was. Though he had to wonder if it would still hold his weight. He had a lot more body mass now than he did when he was fifteen after all. He was just considering opening the window to give it a test when the door to his room opened without any preamble.

"I thought it was rude not to knock." He said turning with a smile to the woman who was pushing open the door with her hip, her hands occupied carrying a tray.

"And so it is, Mr Callen. But then it is also polite it help someone when their hands are full." Hetty replied with a smile that turned into a frown when she took note of exactly where he was.

"I'm sure you can manage." Callen responded cheekily, folding his arms as he leaned back against the windowsill behind him. She may have forced him to stay here, but that did not mean he was going to make this easy, or comply with her every wish.

Hetty choose to ignore that sentence and instead said "You need to be in bed. Doctors' orders." As she placed the tray down on the top of the chest of draws, so she would have her hands free as she made her way towards her wayward charge.

"I'm fine, Hetty." Callen replied with a smile, trying one last ditched attempt to not do as he knew she wanted him to do, even if he knew he would soon be returning to the bed. He was not going to make this easy.

"You will not be able to return to work until _I_ am satisfied of that, Mr Callen." Was all Hetty said in response, putting just enough emphasis on the I, as she stood before him with her hands folded and the stern look of a mother chastising her child in her eyes. It was a look that Callen knew he couldn't get around. A look he knew would make him comply, because no matter how many years it had been, she was still the closest thing he had ever had to a parent. And she knew it as well as he did. Damn her.

Therefore without saying a word Callen returned to the bed and climbed back under the covers, even submitting to her tucking him in before she brought over the tray, which he had to confess smelt really good. He hadn't realised he was hungry until she presented him with the plate of eggs and bacon, a glass of juice on the side. All it was missing was coffee, but he knew better than to even ask if he could have one of those. So instead he ate in silence, allowing her to watch him consume all she had given him, just as she used to whenever he had gotten injured in fights at school, which in all honesty was more times than not.

"There, happy now?" He asked once the plate was clean and the glass empty.

"It's a start. Now I need to go to work. Mr Brent will be keeping an eye on you, so please do not get any ideas. Oh, and just so you are aware, I had the foresight to nail your window shut. Have a good day, Mr Callen." Hetty replied with a smile as she gathered up the tray and opened the door just enough for him to see the man who was now standing guard on the other side.

Damn her. She knew him far too well. Callen was not happy about this turn of events. He was tempted to get up and check to make sure she wasn't lying about the window, but he was starting to feel the pull of sleep on his body. His arms and legs started to feel heavy, and it was enough it cause a shot of alarm to course through him. He knew the feeling of being drugged after all. Oh he was going to make her pay for this. He did not let anyone, least of all Hetty drug him. And that was the last thought as his eyelids slipped closed and his mind went blank.

* * *

Callen fought his way out of the fog of drug induced slumber, and immediately he went on alert. After all the only times he was drugged was hospital, or when he was captured, and there was no bleeping of machinery, nor was there the sterile smell he knew so well. That meant capture was the reason. With that realisation he forced his muscles to work, pulling himself from the bed, and silently making his way to the door. He listened for a second, the adrenaline in him keeping him for thinking of anything but escape. He heard someone move outside the door. He didn't even think as he listened and calculated. Didn't even think how he knew the layout behind the door, nor how he knew by the sounds the guard was making, exactly where he was and what he would need to do to get out of there. Instead he pulled the door open and turned quickly with his hand out, ready to grab around the man's neck so he could push him against the wall without making any noise and alertly any others.

"What the-" the guard said in an alarmed voice as his hand pinned him to the wall.

"How many of you are there?" Callen asked quietly glaring into the guards eyes. He needed to know what he was up against here. Therefore he loosened his hold enough to let the other man talk.

"Hetty." Was the only word he got out, before it all came rushing back into his mind. The bioweapon and being convinced he was going to die, the recovery and Hetty deciding he needed to stay with her. Not to mention the fact she had drugged his breakfast. That was the last time he ate anything she gave him. But with the memories he did decide to let go of Mr Brent. Though this decision was probably due more to the fact that now he knew he wasn't in danger the adrenaline high he had been riding disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Right. Sorry." He replied sagging against the wall, all energy draining out of him.

Brent just snorted at his words, before physically grabbing him and hauling him back to the bed. He was not happy. Hetty had promised him that this Callen won't wake until she sent his protection detail over. Though from what he had just seen, it wasn't Callen who needed protecting, it was him. But be that as it may, his job was to make sure he stayed in his room. With that he made sure Callen got back into bed, and then returned to his post, though far more alert this time. When he heard the knock on the door fifteen minute later he breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank god.

* * *

Deeks parked his car outside of Hetty's front door and couldn't help but look up at the house he was about to enter. Couldn't stop himself taking in all the glory of mansion. But he quickly pulled himself away from doing so. He wasn't here to look at the house, he was here to look after Callen. With that in mind he quickly climbed out of the car, placing his gun in its holster in the small of his back and moved to knock. He was just thinking of doing it again when the door was finally opened by a massive guy who seemed to have a scowl on his face.

"Hi, I'm detective Deeks, Hetty sent me." he explained to the stranger, not sure if he was some sort of body guard or butler. You never knew with Hetty after all.

"Finally." The guy grunted before moving to let him in. "Upstairs, second door on your left. If he escapes it's on your head, not mind." he continued and by the way he said it, Deeks got the impression Callen had already been making menace of himself here. That was good. It showed that he was back. Because he doubted very much that the Callen he knew would happily lie around in bed in Hetty's house unless he was incapable of doing anything else. Of course that reminded him of Hetty's words, that he was there to protect Callen from himself, and he couldn't help but groan quietly. How the hell was he supposed to keep G Callen in bed? Well he could come up with many ideas, but he was pretty sure none of them were what Hetty had in mind when she had given him this job. He doubted passionate sex was on the doctors to do list for recovery. Shame.

Shaking the idea of all the things he could do to Callen to keep him bed out of his mind, he gave the big guy a wide smile, before following his directions. He had a special agent to see, after all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovelies. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA**

* * *

Deeks came to the door the guy downstairs had told him to go to. He wondered if he should knock, or just walk in. He debated for half a second before rapping gently on the wood and then pushing it open. He was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Because there was Callen, lying in bed, with his sexy blue eyes directed his way, a mistrustful calculating look in his eyes. It was so completely Callen that it caused his natural sunny smile to spilt his lips. After all the last time he had seen this man he had been taken away by the CDC and he had been convinced he was going to die. To be able to look into those eyes once more, to see Callen looking back at him… it was everything he had wanted.

"Hey." He said quietly not sure if he voice could make more noise as he made his way into the room, moving to stand by the bed, so he could take a good look at the man in it. He needed to make sure he really was as okay as the doctors and Sam and Hetty said he was. Needed to see it for himself.

"Hi. What you doing here, Deeks?" Callen asked. When he had first seen that mop of blonde hair come round the door he had worried that he was starting to hallucinate. But then he had spoken, and he knew for a fact that Deeks really was there. In that room with him. What he didn't know was why, or how? What was going on?

"Hetty sent me. Apparently I'm your protection detail." Deeks responded with a rueful grin and a shrug, as if to say, go figure. He still wasn't sure how he was going to achieve what Hetty wanted him to. I mean one word from Callen's lips, and he was pretty sure he would be aiding his escape any way he could.

"She did, did she?" Callen asked with a raised eyebrow. And unlike Deeks when he had gotten this assignment, Callen's mind was already moving a mile a minute. It did not take much for him to work out what it was Hetty was up to. What he couldn't get his head around was that she was being so sneaky about it. Well no, that wasn't true. Hetty was the definition of sneaky, he had just never expected her to use her skills on his love life. Surely there was some rule at NCIS that said she couldn't do that. But seeing that man standing at the end of his bed, running his hands through his hair, Callen realised he really didn't care. Not that much. Oh he and Hetty would be talking about this when he back at work, but for now, he was just going to take advantage of what she had arranged.

"Yeah. Seemed to think I could stop you from escaping." Deeks responded running his hands through his hair. Now he was here, facing Callen, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure how well the other man would take it if he jumped into the bed with him and wrapped him in his arms as he kissed him senseless. It didn't seem to be the best course of action in his mind. He really didn't want to get decked if Callen didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for the older man after all.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Callen asked with a smirk. He had seen the way Deeks had looked at him, could see the thoughts flittering across the back of his mind as he ran his eyes over his body in the bed, and it was the best thing he had ever seen. Because it told him there was still a chance. Told him that his feelings for the younger man were reciprocated. Now all he had to do was get Deeks on the bed with him, and well… he was sure he could come up with something to keep them both entertained.

"Cuff you to the bed?" Deeks responded with a shrug, his eyes twinkling as he joked. Though the words did not have the response he thought they would from the older man. He expected Callen to come up with some sort of sarcastic response at his suggestion. He did not expect his eyes to darken, nor for him to hold his wrists up against the bedposts with a challenging look in his eyes telling him to go right ahead. That gave his mind far too many things to think about, far too many possibilities of what he wanted to do with the older man.

"I'm game if you are." Callen murmured in a voice deepened by desire. The idea of Deeks cuffing him to the bed… well it wasn't one of the scenarios he had had running through his head, but hey, he was willing to give it a try If Deeks was.

At that Deeks tried to shallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Tried to think of something to say even though his mind was blank of anything but the idea of Callen naked and at his mercy. Oh god. How was he supposed to spend the next two weeks like this? How was he supposed to think clearly when temptation was going to be his constant companion? How was he going to keep his hands to himself? And seriously, did he really want to keep them to himself? Did Callen want him to keep his hands to himself?

Callen decided to take pity on the man he seemed to have rendered speechless. He was gonna have to remember that one for when he couldn't get Deeks to shut up. But for now, he didn't want to scare him away, so he lowered his hands and reduced the feelings in his eyes as he gave Deeks an easy smile.

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?" He suggested, nodding his head to the TV and collection of DVD's at the side. Not that there were that many, but surely there would be enough to relax the younger man. Enough to give him a chance to see if there was a chance that he and Deeks could be something more than team mates. He was working a long game here, he needed to remember that, no matter how much fun it was shocking the other man.

"Sounds good." Deeks agreed before quickly making his way over the pile and putting on the first DVD he found. He didn't even register what it was, he mind was still on the images his head had conjured up, the fantasies he knew that would keep him up tonight, in more ways than one.

Once the DVD was in place and TV on, Deeks turned back round only to realise there was no chair in the room. "Umm-" he started to say, wondering where he would find something he could sit on.

"The beds big enough for two, Deeks." Callen replied, seeing how the younger man's eyes were flickering round the room. There was no way he was going to let Deeks go and find a chair. He wanted him next to him. Wanted to feel the heat of his body, and well, maybe if he was close, he could gently put the moves on him. Oh yes. Plan to get Deeks had been revaluated and recalculated to take in this new turn of events, and he was ready to start his seduction of the detective. But he was going to have to be subtle.

"Okay." Deeks nodded, but he had to take a deep breath before he moved and climbed onto the bed beside Callen, even if he was on top of the covers and the other man was below them. Once he was settled he resolutely turned his eyes to the TV, watching with such attention he had no idea what was going on on the screen. Or at least that was until he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Callen had rested his own upon him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the short hair. Couldn't draw his eyes away from the evidence his body was feeling at the contact from the older man.

And then Callen turned so their eyes meet, and every thought in Deeks head disappeared as he drowned in the blue that was staring at him. Drowned in the look he was receiving. His hand moved of its own accord as it reached up to cup Callen's cheek. His body had a mind of its own as it shifted so he could turn so he was face to face with the other man. And he certainly didn't have any control as he leaned in to press his lips to Callen's pale, chapped ones. No it wasn't until they were kissing that his mind caught up with what he was doing. Caught up with the fireworks that were exploding in his head at the simple contact of lips upon lips. It was at that point he shifted again. Getting into the optimum position to turn the kiss from the gentle caress it currently was to something more. Because if he was going to kiss G Callen, there was no way he was going to let it end with such innocence. No. He was going to get everything he ever wanted out of it and more. Because this was what he dreamed of, and now his dreams were becoming reality, he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

Callen had noticed Deeks didn't look at him as he sat. He therefore decided to change that. His first move was he rest his head on the younger man's shoulder. He felt when Deeks turned to look at him. He gave it half a minute before meeting his eyes. That was when his carefully laid plan seemed to disappear. He couldn't remember what he was going to do next, all he could do was stare into those baby blue eyes looking at him with so much more than just desire. The look Deeks gave him told him without question that for the younger man whatever happened between them was going to be about so much more than just sex. It was overwhelming to see. It was what he had thought, what he had wanted, but to see that desire reflected back at him? That he had never expected, no matter that he had wished for it. He felt when Deeks cupped his cheek so gently, almost as if he was handling something precious. He couldn't move, couldn't make a move, all he could do was sit there staring into Deeks' eyes and feel his touch, letting his own feelings roll through him as they got as he stared into the blue of the other man's eyes. Then he felt Deeks shift, and he knew what was coming next. His own body moved into a more accommodating position, ready and willing to accept the lips that were coming towards his.

The kiss was gentle and soft. It was unlike anything Callen had ever experienced before. He had anticipated that he would take control at this moment. Turn it into something more, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Because the way Deeks was kissing it, it was almost reverent, and there was no way he would ever end that. Then Deeks pressed for more. He took control firming his lips as his tongue darted out to coax his lips to open and Callen could do nothing but comply. This was nothing like he had expected it to be, but it was everything he hadn't known he had wanted and more. As such he lay there, letting Deeks take the lead in the kiss, returning pressure for pressure, duelling with his tongue, but never once trying to take the reins from the younger man. He didn't want to. For the first time in his life he wanted to let someone else take control. And it was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.

When they finally came up for air they found that their positioned had changed somewhat. Callen was now lying flat on the bed, with Deeks leaning over him. One of his hands wrapped in the younger man's hair while the other rested on his chest, right above where his heart beat fast.

Deeks for his part had one hand curled around Callen's hip, his thumb gently stroking up and down over the waistband of his pyjama pants, moving just high enough to brush the skin under his t-shirt, before returning to the material of the pants. The other one was connected to the elbow that he was resting on so he didn't put his weight on the man below him, gently stroking through Callen's short spiky hair, marvelling in the softness of it.

"Hey." Deeks said again when he had his breathing under control. He was not sure what other words he could use for what had just happened. Not sure he could even think to try and explain what had just happened.

"Hey, yourself." Callen replied with his signature crooked smile.

With that they both lay there staring into each other's eyes, completely ignoring the shouts coming from the TV behind them. There was so much they both knew they should discuss about what had just happened, but neither of them had the faintest idea of where to start, or what to say. Neither of them could think of anything beyond the man they were with, the blue eyes staring back at theirs, the lips that had recently been pressed together. In fact all that went through either of their minds was how much they wanted those lips back again.

It was Deeks who caved first. Deeks who lowered his head to Callen's, pressing their lips together once more. But it was Callen who shifted his hands and arms, so that as soon as he and Deeks were kissing, exploring each other's mouths with tongues and lips and teeth, it took nothing more than a gentle tug to make it so the younger man was no longer hovering over him, but instead settled across his chest. And once Deeks was there Callen couldn't help but smile against the lips that were upon his. It felt so right, lying together like this, hands exploring the others body as they kissed. And he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had survived without being this close to the younger man for the last four years. But not anymore. Oh no. Deeks was his now, and they had a lot of time to make up for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings. Sorry for the long wait, I really haven't been feeling in the writing mood as I have been doing the corrections for my thesis and been hard at work.**

 **Anyway enough with my excuses. I would like to thank** **heyjode, Petunia3116 and Beststoriesever (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

The two men lying on the bed existed in their own world. One which consisted only of the other, of their lips, their hands, their bodies only. Nothing else mattered, nothing else interrupted the pleasure they were sharing as they exploded and learnt the other in a way they had always wanted to, but neither before had allowed themselves to do. But now, now the doors of their feelings were open, and their hands were given free rein. In fact it wasn't until Callen's hands moved below Deeks' waistband that either of their minds protruded into their sensual world.

The feel of Callen's questing fingers stroking his already rock hard cock, caused Deeks mind to suddenly come back online. As such with all the willpower he had, he ripped his lips from the older mans and pulled his body away so that he flopped onto the other side of the bed, lying on his back breathing heavily as he ran his hands through his hair.

Callen was surprised by the sudden loss of the body on top of his. Surprised by the fact his hands were suddenly empty of the younger man he had been so enjoying exploring. It took a few seconds for his mind to catch up to what had happened, and a few more before he realised what had triggered the sudden separation. Damn it. He had gone too fast. This was supposed to be for the long haul, not a fun few hours. He just hoped to god he hadn't ruined anything by allowing his libido to take over from his mind. Taking a deep breath he turned slowly to prop himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at the man next to him.

"Deeks?" He asked, though there was so much more he wanted to say than just that word. He wanted to ask if the other guy was alright, ask what was wrong, ask if there was anything he could do to make up for the mistake he had just carelessly taken.

"Just… give me a minute." Deeks responded with a small smile. He could see the worry in the older man's eyes, and he understood it. He just needed time to let his mind catch up with what was happening between them. He needed time to process it all. And he wasn't freaking out at all. Nope. Not one bit.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked wanting nothing more than to reach out to Deeks, to rest his hand upon his chest, He didn't like not touching him. But he didn't dare do it, he didn't think he could cope if the other man brushed it off, brushed him away with a wave of his hand.

"Nothing." Deeks replied with a sigh. I mean there was too much going on in his head to be able to explain to Callen right then. Too much had happened since he had arrived in this room, and suddenly it was all catching up to him, pressing on his mind, and causes his fears and worries to surface.

"Really?" Callen asked sarcasm dripping from his voice as he raised his eyebrow. There was no way there was nothing wrong. He wasn't going to take that for an answer. He wanted to know what was going on in Deeks' head, wanted to know what he needed to do to fix this. Everything had been going so well.

"Okay, look, we can't do this. Not here and not now." Deeks responded sitting up and crossing his legs, his back to the other man. At least in this position he wouldn't get distracted staring at Callen's lips. The lips only a few minutes ago he was tasting.

"Why?" Callen asked, moving himself so he was leaning against the headboard. He didn't want to crowd the younger man. No he wanted to answers.

"Well for one, your recovering from almost dying, and I'm pretty sure sex wasn't on the accepted forms of exercise the docs gave you." Deeks replied turning his head to stare at Callen as he waved his hand around hoping to accent his point.

"I never listen to doctors, and I am fine, Deeks." Callen answered, knocking down that argument, because he knew that wasn't what was really concerning Deeks.

"Yeah well, two, we're in Hetty's house. Isn't that a bit… weird?" Deeks asked trying to think of anything other than what was truly on his mind. He didn't feel ready to discuss what was going on between them, even if he knew they had to. He didn't want to hear Callen tell him that this was just a bit of fun while he was recovering. Didn't want to know Callen didn't want what he did.

At those words Callen chuckled before he replied "this is the room I lived in as a teenager Deeks, so no. I don't really see that."

"Seriously? You don't see anything wrong with having sex in Hetty's house?" Deeks asked his voice going higher than was normal, and okay, maybe he was freaking out slightly, but this was all too much for him right then.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Callen shrugged in response. I mean he had lived here between the ages of fifteen and eighteen, did Deeks really think he had never had 'friends' over in that time?

"Wow, I really didn't need to know that." Deeks replied shaking his head to try and remove images of a teenage Callen with other men. Yeah, that really wasn't helping matters at all.

His words were followed by silence, before he felt the bed behind him dip slightly as Callen moved. The next thing he felt was the older man's hand on his shoulder, pushing down with just enough pressure to cause him to turn and face him.

"Come on, Deeks. What's your real problem? Because those are just excuses." Callen asked gently looking into the baby blue eyes he had stared at for the last four years from across the bullpen. He needed to know what was on Deeks' mind.

"I… it just… I…" at that Deeks sighed and closed his eyes. This was even harder than he thought it would be. But he needed to do this. They needed to talk about what was going to happened between them. Where this was going to lead. Therefore taking a deep breath he continued speaking. "I don't want to change things. You know?"

"How?" Callen asked in a purposefully neutral voice. He didn't like those words. They spoke of ideas he didn't want to consider, not after spending the last couple of hours with his tongue down Deeks' throat. He didn't want to go back, couldn't go back. Not now.

"Oh come on, Callen. We have sex, its gonna change the dynamics of the team." Deeks replied, though those were not the words he wanted to say. He wanted to say relationship. Wanted to talk about how they would work being together in private and working together. But he didn't say any of that. Because he didn't know how. He had no idea what the older man next to him wanted. Didn't know if for him if it was just a quick fling, a rumble in the sheets while he recovered, or if it would be more. That was what they really needed to talk about, but he couldn't find the words to say it.

"Right." Callen replied already pulling back his hand and making sure his mask of indifference was in place. The idea that all Deeks wanted was sex knocked him for six, but he wouldn't let that show. And all that went round his mind was how he could have sworn that the younger man wanted more, like he himself did. What was he going to do now?

"Callen, G… look I like you. A lot. but I don't want to jump into bed with you if its gonna destroy our working relationship." Deeks responded, turning fully at the loss of contact. Damn it. He was messing this up, and he could see Callen was retreating, and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be with him completely, but he needed to know that it was what they both wanted. Needed to know before he let himself fall any further for the man before him, where it was leading.

Looking into Deeks' eyes Callen barely heard much after the first words. Deeks liked him, a lot. Those words would have caused a goofy smile to appear on his face if he let them. Instead he tried to work out what it was Deeks was really saying. But the only thing he could think to say in answer to his words was "and what if it's more than just sex? Would that destroy anything?"

"Is that what you want?" Deeks asked his eyes lighting up at the idea Callen wanted what he did. Something more.

"I want you, Marty. However you want to be with me." Callen replied his hand coming up to thread through the younger man's hair as he smiled at the look on his face.

"Okay. But, I am not having sex with you, until we have had at least one date." Deeks stated. If they were going to do this, then they were going to do it sort of properly, even if he didn't think he would be able to hold off for longer than one date. I mean, four years was a long time to crush on someone.

"What are you doing tonight?" Callen asked with a smirk as the same thoughts went through his head. Now he knew Deeks felt the same as him, he was going to find it very hard to not strip him naked and have his wicked way with him. They needed to go on this date soon.

"No." Deeks answered with a roll of his eyes. I mean seriously, what sort of date could be arranged on such short notice? He wanted to be wined and dined thank you very much before he put out.

"Why not?" Callen grumbled pouting for all he was worth, though that just made Deeks laugh. He really didn't do the sexy pouting thing Deeks had down to a tee very well.

"Because I'm pretty sure Hetty will kill me if we go out tonight." He replied through his laughter.

Callen rolled his eyes at that one. Damn Hetty, he was going to have some serious words with her when she came home. "Fine. Tomorrow night?"

"Seriously? Your supposed to be on bed rest." Deeks countered with, though he could feel himself weakening. He wanted to go on the date, but he also wanted the gorgeous man in front of him. All of him.

"Well at the end of the date I intend to be in bed resting, though I might be planning on being in yours rather than this one. And the resting part might come after some strenuous exercise." Callen murmured in response, giving Deeks his most sultry look.

"Oh god, Hetty is going to kill me. I am so dead." Deeks replied falling back onto the bed and hiding his face in the pillows. He could just imagine what that woman's response to him dragging her recuperating agent out for the night was going to be, and it was not good.

Callen would have told him that he doubted that very much, considering all the trouble she had gone to to get them together, but he decided against it. If Deeks hadn't worked out Hetty's plan, well then, he wasn't about to tell him. It was more fun this way. Therefore instead he said "might as well go out with a bang then." Smirking at the innuendo in his words.

"I can't believe you just said that." Deeks replied, turning to face the man who was now lying down next to him. "The day after tomorrow, and only if Hetty gives you permission." Deeks decided. That would give them enough time to find a decent restaurant to eat at.

"She is not my mom, Deeks." Callen rolled his eyes at those words. Damn he felt like a teenager again, and not in a good way.

"No, she's your jailer. Those are my terms, take them or leave them." Deeks responded, moving to prop himself up on his elbow once more so he could look down at the man lying next to him, almost in the same position as they had been after the first kiss they shared.

"You drive a hard bargain. The day after tomorrow it is. but in the meantime…" and with that Callen grabbed Deeks and pulled him towards him once more, their lips meeting as he moved Deeks so he was lying completely on top of him. At the connection neither of them could stop the smile that appeared on the lips at the knowledge of what they had just agreed. What they had just set in motion. This was not just a one-time thing or a short fling. No this was something so much more. It was all either of them had wanted from the moment they first set eyes on each other. And they were so glad that they were finally getting it. Almost.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Guest** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

When Deeks had departed at the end of the day, Callen had made his way down to the den pulling a book out of the library as he did so. He wanted to talk to Hetty when she returned, and he didn't want to do it from his 'sick bed'. So he settled down to wait, opening the book as he did so. But rather than concentrating on the words written in front of him, Callen found his mind wandering. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Marty, from planning all he wanted them to do after their date in two days. Damn two days was a seriously long time to wait, especially if they were going to spend them kissing on his bed as they had that day. It was then a lightbulb lit in his mind and a cunning smile appeared on his lips. Because he suddenly realised exactly what he and Deeks had agreed. They were not going to have sex until after the date. But there were a lot of other things they could do in the meantime. A lot of things that would involve him getting to see Marty's gorgeous naked body, things that would allow him to touch it, to taste it. Oh yes there were many things they could do without him breaking his word. With that idea now firmly in his mind he closed the book and settled back in his chair and planned. Deeks was in for a serious surprise the next day, though he was sure it would also be a pleasant one. A very pleasant one.

* * *

When Hetty returned she couldn't help but wonder if her boy was actually still in the house or not. She didn't know if he had been able to persuade Mr Deeks into helping him escape, or if he had used the time in a more… productive way. Therefore she was very happy to find him sitting in the den, a closed book on his lap. Of course then she saw the look on his face and it was one she recognised all too well. He was planning something. She had no idea what, but she hoped it wasn't a way to escape during the night. That would not work with her own plan at all. Hmm, maybe she should drug him again? The doctors did say he would need lots of rest before returning to work after all, and they didn't specify it had to be under his own steam and not an induced slumber. If fact she was pretty sure that the doctors that told her he needed to rest, were well aware that the only way to achieve the desired outcome was to dope the boy up to his eyeballs, and as such she really didn't have any compunction in doing so. But it would be better to find out what he was planning first. Hetty was just trying to work out how to gain that knowledge when Callen spoke.

"Have a good day at work, Hetty?" he asked not turning round. He knew she was there from the minute she arrived. He could feel her eyes on him pulling him from his thoughts and plans.

"I did. And how was your day? I hope you rested well." Hetty replied moving into the room and taking a careful study of the man in front of her. He seemed brighter than he had yesterday, and there didn't seem to be any bags under his eyes. Or at least no more than normal. That was good.

"I spent most of it in bed." Callen responded, trying to make it sound as if he had followed her rules and been a good guest, though the smug smile that graced his face as the memory of exactly how he had spent his day in bed, did negate that somewhat.

"And Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked seeing the smile and realising that her plan was already well on the way to success. Or at least it had better be. Mr Callen had never been backwards on coming forwards, and he never let an opportunity pass. She was sure he wouldn't have this time either.

"Did he spend most it in my bed too?" Callen responded in an innocent tone of voice, though a smirk firmly on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. A twinkle that was returned by Hetty herself as she replied.

"That wasn't what I was asking, but if you wish to volunteer that information…" she trailed off at the end as she stared down her agent. She knew he would have figured out exactly what she was up to the minute Mr Deeks arrived, but she didn't mind that.

"No comment." Callen answered simply. Though of course he knew that response was basically an admission to exactly what he and Marty had gotten up to that day.

Hetty agreed. "Good enough. Now what would you like for dinner?" Hetty asked moving towards the door expecting him to follow, which of course Callen did.

"Anything you don't prepare. I can't believe you drugged me." He replied sending her a glare as he moved to walk beside her. He still wasn't particularly happy with her for doing that, even if it did mean that he was still there when Marty arrived.

"I had to keep you in the house somehow Mr Callen, how do you propose I'd have done that?" Hetty asked without any remorse for drugging her agent. Needs must and all that. She had a plan, and she wasn't going to let him ruin it before it even started, now was she?

"I'm sure you could have come up with a different way." Callen grumbled, though he did understand her dilemma, even if he didn't like it. Short of telling him what she was up to, and she had had no guarantee that would have worked, he wasn't sure how else she could have keep him in her house.

"No doubt I could have, but I didn't. Oh and the drug was not in your food, but in the juice." Hetty replied breezily. It was always best to drug a drink rather than food if you want to make sure someone takes it. Surely Mr Callen knew that, if not then she would need to give him some remedial training.

"Remind me never to accept a drink from you again." Callen responded dryly.

"Ah. At least, my good whiskey will be safe." Hetty answered back without hesitation a smirk on her lips at her words as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I didn't say I wouldn't drink your drinks, just not the ones you prepare. As long as I pour it myself, your whiskey will never be safe." Callen murmured into her ear before quickly getting out of reach and moving to sit at the island in the middle of the large room.

"Hmm." Hetty mock glared at him, wondering if she could get away with threatening him with the kitchen utensils, but no doubt it would just amuse her boy. And he really wasn't one hundred percent just yet, she didn't want to chase him off. So rather than give any other indication of having heard his words she went to see what she had in the fridge. See what she could prepare the two of them for dinner.

Callen sat in silence, watching as she pulled out various different things to cook with. He needed to talk about the fact he and Marty had a date, and sitting there, he realised it would probably be best to have that conversation before she got out a knife and started chopping things. As such he spoke into the quite that had settled around them. "So, I'm going to be going out the evening of the day after tomorrow-"

"I do not think so Mr Callen. You require rest." Hetty interrupted sternly before he could say anything more. She was not letting him out of this house until she knew he was well enough to return to work. Because she was under no illusions that as soon as he was gone, he would not be coming back.

"Hetty, I am going out." Callen stated just as firmly. He was not a teenage boy anymore, and there was nothing she could say that would stop him. Sure there was probably a lot she could do, but he was wise to her now.

"Where?" Hetty asked with a raised eyebrow. Just what was so important that Mr Callen felt he must go?

"Deeks and I have a date. I will probably be staying out all night." Callen answered smirking as he spoke the final part of the sentence saying without a word exactly where he expected to be spending the night.

Hetty thought for a moment at his words. Her first thought was to say no. To say that they could have a nice romantic meal here and that he had a perfectly good bedroom upstairs, that was far enough from her own she wouldn't hear anything. But then she considered the other man in the equation. She doubted Mr Deeks would feel comfortable with that arrangement. Therefore instead of no, she nodded and spoke. "Mr Deeks can bring you home the next morning. And you can also inform him he is more than welcome to stay here, if it makes his job protecting you easier."

"I'll mention it." Callen chuckled, but he didn't think Marty would be so keen on that idea. Though he was planning to change his mind once they had had their date. He didn't want Marty going home without him. But best not to say that to Hetty. He didn't even want to think of what she would do or say to convince the detective that staying at hers was the best plan for all. No, he really didn't want her meddling any more than she already had in his relationship thank you very much. Thinking of her meddling ways reminded him of that morning. Of what had happened when he had awoken from her drugging him. "Speaking of protection, you need a new guard." He said changing the conversation to the man he had attacked who had been guarding his door.

"What did you do to poor Mr Brent?" Hetty asked with a sigh. She had known leaving the man in charge of Callen would not go well. Luckily she wasn't that fond of him, which was probably why she had chosen him for the assignment. No doubt he would be resigning soon.

"Let's just say he was far too easy to take, and leave it there." Callen suggested, not wanting to tell her how he had cut off his air supply. Not to protect the man you understand, but more he wasn't sure she would see the funny side of it.

"What am I to do with you, Mr Callen?" Hetty sighed with a roll of her eyes. She would have to check the cameras later to see exactly what he had done.

"I'd advise not drugging me and leaving a guard at my door. It really doesn't do my trust issues any good." Callen responded cheekily. Well she did ask.

"Fine, I promise not to drug you, for the time being. Now, dinner…" Hetty replied before turning back to what she was doing.

And at that Callen just chuckled as he shook his head at her words. Ah, Hetty. But even her less than veiled threat to drug him again couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he watched her prepare them both dinner, talking over what the team had been up to that day while she did so. And if his mind drifted off to thoughts of a certain detective, she only had herself to blame. She was the one who had orchestrated them finally getting together after all. So really, it was her own fault if he was paying any attention, now wasn't it?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Petunia3116** **for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, this goes decidedly M rated, so be warned. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks opened the door to what he thought of as Callen's room. He had seen the name carved into the dresser, so he knew he wasn't that far off the truth. He found it sweet that Hetty obviously still kept Callen a room in her home. But be that as it may, he had been surprised when the older man hadn't opened the door when he had rung the bell that morning. In fact he was slightly worried about what he would find when he entered the room. He wouldn't put it past G to try and convince him that they really didn't need to wait for their date before they had sex. And Deeks was self-aware enough to confess that it would take very little persuading from the sexy agent for him to join his way of thinking. Luckily when he opened the door what he saw was Callen sat on the bed in loose fitting pyjama bottoms and a tee, a tablet on his lap.

"Marty, hey." Callen said looking up when the door opened, his face going from the scowl he was going to show Brent, to a happy smile when he saw who it was. He hadn't expected Marty to get there that early, didn't he had to go into the office first or something? Obviously not. It seemed Hetty really had thought of everything

"G. what you up to?" Deeks asked moving into the room, not sure what to do now. He wanted to join the other man on the bed, to kiss him hello, but he felt unsure and nervous, and he hated it.

"Looking at restaurants that have availability for a date tomorrow night." Callen responded putting down the tablet as he climbed off the bed, and without any hesitation walked into Deeks' personal space to thread his fingers through his hair. He then used his grip to pull his face close enough that he could seal their lips together.

The kiss was chaste and sweet. Nothing more than a confirmation of the feelings they had expressed for each other the previous day, as well as a way of greeting the one they cared for. It was perfect, and relaxed Deeks like nothing else could. It was without thought that his hands came up to rest on G's hips, applying just enough pressure to guide the older man back to the bed. After all G had to rest, and there was really no need to stand in the room kissing when there was a perfectly good bed they could lie down on.

But when the mattress hit the back of Callen's legs he pulled out of the kiss and stepped away from the Marty, rather than falling backwards and dragging the younger man with him as he really wanted to do. He had plan, and he was going to stick with it. With that in mind he turned to climb onto the bed, sitting down on one side as he grabbed Marty's hand and got him to join him.

"Here, this is the list of available restaurants." He said handing over the tablet with a sincere smile on his lips. After all if he was going to take Marty out for dinner, then he was going to make sure he enjoyed every minute of it.

"okay." Deeks replied taking the tablet and turning to see what places G had found. In fact he was so engrossed in looking through the options that he nearly didn't notice when the older man moved so he was sitting behind him, his leg lying either side of his own and his chest pressed against Deeks' back.

"What you doing, G?" He asked turning his head to the side so he could look into the eyes of the man who was now sitting behind him.

"Just, studying the options." Callen responded, moving to rest his chin on Marty's shoulder as he moved his arms so that they wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm." Was all Deeks decided to give that, before turning back to looking over the tablet. Truth was he rather liked having G there. He felt safe in his arms, protected and loved. Yeah, he really wasn't going to complain about this new seating arrangement.

Callen watched as the restaurants scrolled down, and when Marty came to the one he himself was keen on Callen couldn't stop himself from peppering the younger man's neck with butterfly light kisses. Teasing his skin with the slightest of contact. And as he did so he slowly ran his fingers underneath Marty's shirt, touching his abdomen just above the waistline of his jeans. He made sure to keep his hands above there, especially after what had happened the last time he tried to touch Marty in such an intimate place.

"G." Deeks said with a roll of his eyes, though there was a smile on his lips at the older man's actions.

"Hmm?" Callen responded not stopping the exploring his hands and lips were doing of the others skin.

"Behave." Deeks continued with, though the word was laced with humour. The truth was he really didn't want G to stop, he liked this even more than having him holding him from behind. But he also knew the older man, and he didn't for a minute think he didn't have an ulterior motive for his administrations.

"I am behaving. It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off of you." Callen murmured into Deeks ear before gently sucking on the lobe.

"Really? you sure it's not more a case that you want to go to this Italian restaurant and your trying to distract me so that it will happen?" Deeks answered back without thought, though he did find himself moving his neck so that G could press more kisses upon his sensitive skin. Oh yes, he really liked this new seating arrangement. Hmm, he had to wonder if he could persuade Hetty to let them sit like this in the office. Or maybe not, he corrected himself as he gasped when G gently ran his fingers across his lower ribs.

"Would I do such a thing?" Callen asked smugly at the sound he had made the younger man's make, and the way his eyes seemed to glaze over. He had never realised just how sensitive Marty's skin was. He couldn't wait to find out exactly what noises he could get the other man make by using not just his hands, but his lips and tongue too.

"In a heartbeat. I know you, you'd happily manipulate me into doing whatever you want me to do. What I don't know is why." Deeks responded. He wasn't far gone enough to not realise exactly what was going on.

"Maybe it's because I know you'll be able to see right through it. Maybe I like the fact that you know me well enough to know what I'm doing, yet care for me enough to allow me to do it." Callen murmured in reply, the honesty in his voice touching Deeks like nothing else could. He couldn't stop himself from turning his head so he could capture the other lips once more in a deep loving kiss. One that sent them both teetering on the edge of feelings they were not yet ready to share.

Their lips parted only due the need to breathe, and then only so millimetres separated them. Looking into Callen's eyes Deeks finally replied to his words. "Yeah, maybe. Still not gonna work."

"Is that a challenge?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow. Because if it was… well then. Game on.

"If you want it to be." Deeks smirked before turning back to looking at the tablet, while Callen moved closer to the man's back. Moved his hands higher so that he was stroking across Deeks' upper chest, feeling his heartbeat rhythmically thumping underneath them. Feeling his nipples perk up at the sudden attention they were receiving from Callen's questing fingers.

Deeks held out for another minute before groaning when Callen pinched one of his puckered nipples between thumb and forefinger, with just enough pressure to be on the right side of hurting.

"Fine you win. The Italian it is." He said before putting the tablet down and turning in the arms that were around him. Turning so he was on his knees in-between Callen's legs. Well that was the perfect place to be in his mind, especially as he was planning on getting a little of his own back. It was with that thought he captured the older man's lips and pushed him back so he was lying down. It was Deeks' turn to play, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Deeks pulled his lips away from Callen's, moving to press kisses into his jaw and down his neck. All the while he was running his hands up Callen's side, dragging his nails against the older man's skin as he pulled his tee up to pool under his arms.

"I really don't think you need to be wearing this." Deeks whispered into Callen's ear, before moving so he could pull the tee over the older man's head and stare down at the naked chest in front of him. He had seen it before, in the showers and locker room at work, but there was something infinitely different to those situation to the one they were in now. Because now it was his to not just study and look at longingly, but also touch.

And touch he did. He started with running his fingers over G's shoulders, feeling how the muscles shifted and moved at the slight pressure he was applying. When he had his fill of their tautness, he moved his hands down, splaying his fingers so that they bypassed G's nipples and instead moved down to his abdomen, touching, feeling and exploring the rippling muscles, using his thumb to outline each one as he did so.

When Deeks had finally made a thorough inventory of G's chest, all except his nipples which were hard and begging for attention, Deeks turned to look the man lying under him in the eyes. He stared into the beautiful blue as he took in the whole of what lay before him, his to do as he wished, and he couldn't help but smirk.

That smirk was the only warning Callen had been given before Marty lowered his head and took one of his nipples with his lips and teeth causing a moan of pleasure to escape the older man's lips as his back arched at the sensation of pleasure and pain ripping through him. Who knew so little could feel like so much? Okay, so this was not how Callen had planned it, but he couldn't complain, didn't want to. In fact he was enjoying himself far too much to even think of doing so. Marty kept surprising him in this. He never expected the younger man to take control, but here he was doing it again. It was nice, good, amazing, to have someone else lead for once. To be able to trust his partner enough to follow. As long as Marty kept going in the direction he wanted them to, well then he was more than happy to let him do as he wished.

* * *

They were like that for a while. Deeks subjecting Callen to blissful torture as he covered his skin in kisses, licks, bites and touches. It was glorious and had Callen moaning as he wished for so much more. He was achingly hard inside his pyjama pants and he wanted nothing more than to have Marty help him relieve that pressure. But he doubted that was going to be on the cards for today. As such he decided it was time for him to put his plan into play. His new and revised plan that was.

With that in mind he tugged at Marty's shirt. "I think this needs to be gone." He said clearly as he, oh so slowly, started to draw it up the younger man's body.

"Yeah, it is a bit hot in here." Deeks agreed before sitting up and pulling the shirt over his head. Once his chest was also bare he moved back so that he was lying down on top of G, not giving the other man time to touch him, instead wanting to feel the connection of skin against skin as they kissed passionately.

Callen was all for this plan, considering it fell perfectly in line with his own. With that thought he wrapped his legs around Marty's thighs, pulling their groins flush against each other's so they could both see how aroused the other was.

The contact caused a moan of needy pleasure to escape from Deeks lips, distracting him for a second. That second was all Callen needed to flip them over so he was straddling the younger man's hips, grinding down on him as he did so.

"G." Deeks moaned, not sure what he meant by that. What he was trying to get the other man to do, whether he was trying to get him to stop or go further.

"Trust me, Marty. I promise we won't have sex, yet." Callen responded smiling. After all there was a lot they could do that wasn't sex.

At that Deeks chuckled. he wasn't stupid, he could see exactly where Callen was going, and well he knew in theory he should stop him, but in practice he knew there was no way that was going to happen. How the hell could he ever say no to G Callen when he was sitting shirtless straddled across his hips? I mean really? Was that even possible? Deeks didn't think so.

That chuckle was all the consent Callen needed to shift back slightly. Moving so he was sitting upon Marty's thighs and the erection outlined in his jeans was clear for him to see. He slowly ran his hands down the younger man's body, though this time he did not stop when he got to his pants, and instead carried on, using his fingers to outline the bulge below him. As he did so he made sure he kept his eyes focused on Marty. One word, one look from him and he would stop. He wasn't going to do anything the other man didn't want him to, but he didn't really think Marty would be stopping him. They both wanted this after all. They both wanted each other, completely, even if that wasn't going to be happening that day.

Deeks stared back into G's eyes as he felt the buttons of his jeans being opened and the zipper pulled down. The release of pressure on his rock hard cock caused a sigh to escape his lips, but it wasn't until he felt the other man's questing fingers touching him, guiding him out into the open that his head fell back in pleasure. He had dreamed G touching him like this. Dreamed so many times of this becoming reality, but those dreams where nothing to how it actually felt. The imagined, fantasied about fingers, were nothing to the real deal that were now stroking him gently. Far too gently in him mind.

"More." he half demanded and half begged. He needed to feel himself encased in G's hand. Needed to feel him squeeze and pull and lead him to orgasm.

"If you insist." Callen replied moving so he could pull Marty's jeans and boxers further down, giving him a greater freedom of movement. Once done he took a proper hold of the younger man's erection and started to move his hand up and down, using his thumb to rub over the head. He started slow, enjoying the effects his actions were having on the man below him, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the growl he received when Marty realised that Callen was sat in just the right place so that he couldn't move his hips. No, Marty was completely at his mercy right then, and Callen was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Deeks soon lost all coherent thought, lost all control over what he was saying, but he knew the words more, faster and harder were uttered by himself in growing desperation. The feelings coursing through him at feeling G's hand around him bringing him to pleasure were immense, and when he managed to actually open his eyes the sight that greeted them was something he knew would be burned into his memory forever more. The look of complete devotion on G's face as he watched him come undone, how the older man read his body so well that it took barely any time before he found the perfect movement and speed to drive him crazy, it was more that he had ever hoped for, and all he wanted forever more. It was perfect, G was perfect, and when his orgasm ripped through him and he moaned out the other man's name, it was the best orgasm he had had in a very long time, if ever. It was… perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Beepmybanana,** **heyjode, Guest and Petunia3116** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen paced the foyer of Hetty's home, waiting for Deeks to arrive. He stopped in front of the mirror to adjust the collar of his shirt and while he did so he looked once more at the outfit he was wearing. The outfit Hetty had insisted he put on. Okay he could confess that at first he hadn't been too sure about the idea of actually dressing up for his date with Marty, but the charcoal grey suit Hetty had picked out did fit him nicely, and it went well with the pale blue shirt. Yep, he would give her this one, he did look good. Or at least he thought he did, he just hoped Marty agreed. With that thought he went back to his pacing. He hated waiting, it should be him going to pick Marty up, not this way round. But Hetty had flatly refused to let him anywhere near a car. Going so far as to threaten to drug him again if he even tried it, and he knew she hadn't been joking. So here he was waiting for Marty to arrive.

Turning his eye caught sight of the one thing Hetty didn't know about. Namely that he had sneaked out and picked flowers from her garden. Well one flower, and it really was her own fault for not letting him out of the house to go to the florist. So she really didn't have a leg to stand on when she gave him the glare of death at the discovery he had pruned her prized roses without her permission. Maybe it would help persuade her to let him leave her residence on a more permanent basis. He had a feeling that even after that night, it was going to be an uphill struggle to get Marty to agree to stay with him while Hetty was asleep down the hall. But that was for later, for now he needed to concentrate on the date that was to come, and trying to think of ways to make it the perfect evening for the man he was waiting for.

* * *

Deeks drove up to Hetty's house feeling slightly surreal. He couldn't quite believe he was here to pick G up for a date. It had been a long time since he had picked someone up from their parents' house. He briefly wondered if Hetty would open the door and give him his orders for G's health that evening, that could be quite funny if it did happen… you know, if it wasn't him who would be on the receiving end. Shaking such thoughts from his head he instead turned to how he hoped, and was pretty sure the evening would end. The idea of finally having sex with G was a strange one, and the anticipation that had been building over the last few days only added to the surreal feeling of the situation. He had been dreaming of this night for so long, that now it was finally here it didn't feel completely real. Not right then, at any rate.

In fact it didn't feel real until the door of Hetty's house was opened by G dressed in a sharp suit and looking more gorgeous than Deeks had ever seen him, though he wasn't sure if it was because he knew he was dressed up just for him, or if G just really looked that damn hot.

"Hey, this is for you." Callen said smiling at the man in front of him as he held out the flower. He couldn't stop his eyes from running up and down Marty's body in appreciation. He was extremely pleased with what he saw. Deeks was wearing a plain black suit and white shirt, and while on anyone else Callen was sure that the common combination would have looked boring, on Marty the classical lines and colouring accentuated his beauty. It highlighted his cheek bones and made his eyes sparkle.

"You been raiding Hetty's flower garden, G?" Deeks asked with a smile as he took the single perfect white rose the other man held out to him. It was the first time anyone had given him flowers, and he suddenly realised why women always seemed so pleased to get them. It made him feel special. Wow, who knew G Callen was such a romantic, huh?

"Yeah. We should probably go before she founds out." Callen responded quickly closing the door behind him and making his way to Marty's car. The sooner they were away from Hetty's house the better in his mind. Because it meant the sooner the date could begin.

* * *

Deeks insisted on taking the flower with him into the restaurant, and as such caused their waitress to give them gooey eyes for the whole evening when he asked for a glass of water so he could keep it alive while they ate.

If Deeks hadn't been damn cute about doing it, Callen felt he would have killed him for causing her to look at him that way. But as it was, watching Marty pull out his gorgeous puppy dog eyes, and not to mention the loved up look he gave to Callen while he explained why he was walking around with a rose, well Callen decided he would let it pass, this time. Though he did make a mental note that the next time he gave Marty flowers, to make sure they were at the other man's apartment so he could put them in water before they went out for the evening.

Once the rose was proudly sat in a tall water glass, the two men got down to reading the menu, exchanging the usual small talk about what they wanted. They both opted not to drink, Deeks because he was driving and Callen because he was pretty sure alcohol was not on Hetty's list of acceptable beverages when recovering from a bioweapon attack. Plus he wanted to make sure he didn't forget one second of the evening with the man across from him.

But finally the food and drinks were ordered and they found they had run out of run of the mill, first date conversation. I mean it wasn't like they needed to ask the other what they did for a living, or find out about their lives. They had known each other long enough to be able answer most of those questions for each other. As such a silence descended on the pair as they wondered what to do now. Callen sat there trying to think of something he could ask that he didn't already know the answer to and wasn't a far too heavy a topic for a date, no matter what number. All the while he had to squash his want to lean across the table and kiss Marty senseless. This was not about that. So… what the hell could he ask?

Callen's thoughts were interrupted by Deeks finally breaking the mounting tension from the other man.

"So G, what's your favourite colour?"

"What? Why do you want to know that?" Callen asked in confusion. I mean seriously? What does that have to do with anything?

"Because it's something I don't know." Deeks responded with a shrug and a smirk. They needed to talk about something, so they might as well find out all the little things they didn't know. Isn't that what a first date was all about after all?

At that Callen rolled his eyes though he did turn his mind to answering the question. He had never really consciously declared a favourite colour, though there was one he knew he really liked, especially when it was in the eyes across from him smiling at him. Therefore he replied. "Blue. What about you?"

"Hmm. Blue as well I think, though I like purple as well." Deeks declared after taking a seriously long time seemingly contemplating the merits of different colours, as if this was a question of upmost importance.

"Purple? Is that a bit… girly?" Callen asked trying to think of a politer way of phrasing his question but then realised as it was Marty, he really didn't need to.

"Actually no. It has for centuries been associated with royalty. And if you want to talk a girly colour, up until the 40's blue was thought a more famine colour than pink as it is more delicate." Deeks responded with a smug look on his face that Callen couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Only you would know that." Callen replied with a shake of his head.

But at least the conversation had done as Deeks had intended and ended the silence that had started to descend. And as such the talk flowed between the two men from then onwards, covering everything from sports to movies, music to books. They exchanged stories about themselves without thought, even including ones about how much their partners could get on their nerves, though that one was mainly when they were discussing what music they were subjected to while in the car at work.

* * *

It was the perfect evening filled with laughter and smiles and the two discovering things that they didn't know about the one they had cared for for so long. In fact it wasn't until the waitress came over and asked if they wanted desert that they both remembered what they planned for the rest of the evening.

Therefore with a smirk at Callen, Deeks replied to her question without looking away from the man across from him. "We'll have two chocolate desserts to go."

"Of course. I'll box them up for you and bring over the bill." The waitress responded with a smile of her own. These two men were such a cute couple in her mind.

"Any particular reason we're getting them to go, Marty?" Callen asked raising his eyebrow, though he had a pretty good idea of what was going through the others man's head. He just wanted to hear him say it out loud. Wanted to make sure they were on the same wave length. After all it was Marty who had declared they wouldn't be having sex until after their first date, and he wanted to make sure that was still on the cards. Not that it would stop him from joining Marty at his place at evening if the other man changed his mind, no that would just mean he would have to work harder on their second date, as well as work out how he could fit a second date into the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, I think I'd like a different kind of dessert right now, but I'm sure we'll work up an appetite doing it." Deeks responded giving G his most sultry look, his eyes begging him to take him to bed that minute.

"Is that a promise?" Callen asked in a low tone as he automatically leaned forwards towards the other man, wanting nothing more than to kiss that look off his lips.

"You bet." Deeks whispered back moving an inch closer so that it would take nothing for the gap to close between them and they could kiss. But before Callen could do just that Deeks sat back with a smirk as the waitress returned with the boxed desserts and the bill.

"Then I'd better pay hadn't I?" Callen responded without batting an eyelid at Deeks' attempt to play with him. He had seen the waitress coming to and he knew they couldn't do what they both wanted right then and there. No they would have to be patient and wait until they got back to Marty's.

With that he pulled out his card and gave it to the waitress. The sooner they left the better, for everyone. He only had so much control after all.

And that was how, not much later they were both in the car and heading to where they both really wanted to be. Heading towards the final destination of that night, which while would be the ending of their date, would be the start of something new for the both of them. Something they both wanted with everything they were, a chance to say that the man at their side was finally theirs completely.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Petunia3116** **for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks and Callen made their way into the formers apartment. Deeks then proceeded to the kitchen so he could place the desserts in the fridge and his rose in a glass of water. Once done he turned round to the man watching him from the other side of the room. "Hmm, somethings wrong here." he said in a low and sultry tone.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Callen asked. He was filled with sexual tension. He and Deeks hadn't even kissed on their date so far, and he was coming to the end of his endurance standing there waiting for the other man to show he was ready for them to move on to the next part of the evening. But when Deeks had spoken. He couldn't help but respond with his question.

"Well, for one, you are far too far away." Deeks replied moving so he was close enough to Callen to touch, and as such he did. He reached forwards and wrapped his hands in the lapels of Callen's suit jacket. "And two, you are wearing far too many clothes." He uttered before closing the distance between him and the other man, smashing the lips together in a fierce passion-filled, fiery kiss.

Callen had learnt from their previous encounters to not even bother trying to take control from the younger man who had pulled him to him. Instead he made sure he kept pace with every move he made while he wrapped his hands in Deeks' hair, pulling it not so gently so the other man knew he wasn't going to be subservient. He made sure that he kept pace with the demanding need Deeks was displaying. Not that was really hard at all, he was just as desperate to finally take that final step in their physical encounters. In fact he was just wondering how he was going to get them redirected to the bedroom when he felt Deeks' hands move from his lapels to his hips. Once there they started to pressure him to move backwards. Well okay then. He trusted Deeks knew the way around his own apartment enough that he could guide Callen while their lips were still locked together.

The path they walked to the bedroom became littered with discarded clothes. As such when they finally entered the room they both had nothing but their boxers on.

When they get to the bed Deeks didn't stop directing Callen, and instead pushed him down onto the bed, following him as he chased the other man's lips. And there they lay together, kissing while there hands exploded the almost naked bodies they had pressed against each other.

For a time that was enough for Callen, but soon he wanted more. And he needed to know how that more was going to be. Therefore without thought he flipped him and Deeks over so that he was now the one on top, straddling the younger man's waist, there erections pressed tightly together. Once in the new position Callen pulled away from the sinful lips he knew he could get lost in kissing. Because he had a question that really needed answering right then.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked quizzically. He was happy whichever way Marty wanted. He had been on the bottom before, though it had been a while. He was more than happy to be there again, and he had a feeling, from Marty's behaviour so far that was exactly where the other man wanted him. Of course if he was on the bottom it didn't mean for a minute that he would be ceding complete control to the younger man. But Marty would find that out for himself soon enough, no need to tell him, now was there?

Deeks lay there for a second before opening his mouth, but no sound came out. Because his immediate response to that was what he always gave the men he had sex with. And that was that he would be in control. He'd be on top, directing their interactions. He'd never felt comfortable enough with another man to let them lead. To let them penetrate him. But as he lay there staring up at Callen he realised he rather liked the view. And with that he realised that for the first time in his life he actually felt comfortable, safe, enough to allow someone else that power over him. Therefore with a smile on his lips he answered the question Callen had proposed, in a way neither of them thought he would.

"I want you to make love to me, G."

And Callen hearing those words heard exactly what Marty meant by them. He wasn't using make love as a euphemism for sex, no really meant them. Therefore Callen replied in the only way he could. "I can do that. I can make to love you, Marty."

And with that, the words that implied about the feelings they had for each other Callen moved downwards once more, sealing his lips over Marty's so he could take his wits away in a passionate, ferocious kiss. One he had held back before, wanting Deeks to know he could have the power. But now Callen knew it was his, he was going to take it, without allowing any concessions.

When they finally came up for air once more Deeks had enough mind to grab the lube and condoms from his draw, before handing them to the man who was still straddling his thighs. That was the last coherent, deliberate action he made for some time that evening. Because what followed was an eye-opening education in just how Callen felt about him. The feelings the other man's worship caused to raise in him swept all coherent thoughts away, leaving in their wake only the deepest pleasure and burn of desire.

Callen made his way leisurely down Marty's body kissing and suckling him in places he knew would bring him the most pleasure. Taking the time to use all the intel he had gathered through the last few days of lying on his 'sick bed'. They had both learnt a lot about what the other liked being done to the top half of their body over the last couple of days after all. But then he reached the waistband of Marty's underwear, and without any thought he eased them down, pulling them through his own legs so that Deeks could kick it off.

And then he had the man he loved naked underneath him.

He couldn't help but stop and stare at the sight. Couldn't not look at the glorious glow his sun kissed skin held, nor the glorious sight of the perfect erection that rose from Marty's pubic hair. He wanted to wrap his lips around it. Wanted to see how much pleasure he could give its owner with nothing more than his lips and tongue, but he knew now was not the time, mores the pity. Later, he would take great pleasure in doing that later. This wasn't a one night only thing after all. This was the start of something so much more between them.

Therefore putting his mind back to what he was supposed to be doing he moved off of Marty's thighs, moved so that the younger man's legs could fall comfortably around him as he moved to gain the greatest access the part of Marty he wanted right then.

* * *

Deeks lay there, trying to remain relaxed, but when he saw where G was now positioned he couldn't help but feel tense at what he knew was to come. Though why he wasn't sure. He had done this to men before, he knew how good it would be from his previous partner's reactions to it, and he knew G would never hurt him, but he had never been in this position before. This was new territory and as such he couldn't stop himself tensing, waiting for the first breach into his body.

Callen noticed the tensing and knew that he needed to relax the man he was with. All the signs he was getting from Marty was that he had never bottomed before. Damn the guy didn't know what he was missing, he would soon. But that still raised the question in Callen's mind about how to relax the younger man. It didn't take long for an idea to form, for Callen to adjust his plan to this new information. And if he happened to also be able to do what he had really wanted to do before, well so much the better in his mind. Therefore he move further down the bed, collecting Marty's legs and placing them over his shoulders as he lowered he head towards the younger man's member, slipping his hands under his ass so he could angle Marty's hips just right.

He looked up then, and met Marty's eyes as he flicked out his tongue, swiping it up the erection in front of him. The response he got from Marty was instantaneous. A passion filled moan was torn from his lips as his back bent in an attempt to get closer to Callen's scandalous lips. And Callen, well he couldn't help but smirk slightly before lowering his head and taking the younger man into his mouth, using every trick he knew to relax and distract Marty from what his fingers were doing.

And that was how Deeks barely even felt when the first one entered him. He was too wrapped up in the feel of the warm lips and tongue surrounding him. But when he did notice the intrusion he realised it didn't hurt like he had expected. Instead the feel added to the glorious sensations that were sweeping over him. As such he let go completely, moaning and groaning as his body writhed at the feel of the attention Callen was giving it. Let himself be swept away once more and do nothing but feel, glory and enjoy.

Callen was slow and careful, gentle and observant as he prepared the man below him for him. It took time, but Callen wasn't going to risk causing Marty any pain. Not to mention he was very much enjoying watching the pleasured expressions crossing the other man's face. Therefore it was quite a while later before Callen decided Marty was as ready as he would ever be for him.

Deeks on the other hand, was pretty sure he would go crazy if G didn't start speeding up this process. Because however much he had have been appreciative at the beginning, all he could think now was how much more he wanted. How much he wanted, no needed to feel the older man moving inside him. He needed to be with him completely.

"G, please. I'm ready." He moaning as he pushed himself back against the fingers playing inside him, trying to show the other man just how ready he was for them to make love.

"Okay." Callen agreed with a chuckle, and while Deeks knew better was coming, he couldn't stop the groan at loss he gave when the fingers disappeared from inside him. Luckily for Deeks it did not take long for Callen to put on the condom and prepare himself for entry.

What followed was slow and gentle at the start, Callen wanting to make sure Marty had the time to adjust to him. Wanting to make sure that the other man would derive the pleasure he knew he could from having him inside him.

But soon the fire of control relit in Deeks and he pulled the older man down to him, kissing him as passionately as he had in the kitchen earlier that night. And as he did so he wrapped his legs around Callen's waist, so he had the leverage he needed to move his hips in time with the others thrusts. And the leverage to demand more from the man on top of him. He didn't want it soft and gentle now. No he wanted it passionate and overwhelming. He wanted it all.

And Callen, well he could never deny Marty anything. And as such what had started out as loving, soon became an inferno of desire and desperation, both chasing after that moment. That time where the world would still around them and they would become as close as one with each other as it would be possible to ever be. They raced up to the peak, pushing each other as they did. It was less a give and take, more a case on each building on the passion and fire the other offered. Adding another layer to the feelings, both physical and emotional, that were swirling around them both. And when they finally reached the top of the hill they had been climbing, they came as one. Both finding the ecstatic burning pleasure of release with each other's names on their lips. Their eye locked together so they could witness what they had caused in the other which only added to their own pleasure. There were no lies between them then, they were open to the other. They could hide nothing from the man they were with, and neither of them wanted to. The love they had for each other shone with such intensity it would put the sun to shame, had it been in the sky. They didn't need to say the words in that moment to know the truth of them. They could see the love they held for each other shining clearly.

And then it was gone, leaving nothing but tired stated bodies in its wake as the world returned. But that did not matter to the two men. Because they remembered, and they knew that they could be there again. Many, many times in their future. Because this really was just the beginning of something special.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all. I would like to thank Guest for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So I am sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling this story for a long while, but it's come back to me now. There is only a few more chapters to go. I hope you like this one, it is very M rated as a form of apology.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke to find his pillow was different to the one he was used to. Though that was mainly because it was human and breathing, and he could hear the heat beat thump under his ear. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he remembered the previous evening. Remembered the glorious date he and G had been on, and remembered the way the older man had made love to him. A memory that was enhanced by the slight pain he felt in his ass. But he didn't care about that. It had been more than worth it. It had been amazing and wonderful and perfect, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

"Are you going to lie there all morning smiling to yourself, or do I get a good morning kiss?" Came an amused voice from above him making him turn to smile up at G as he looked down at him.

"I don't know, what's the kiss worth?" Deeks asked with a smirk as he moved so his erection was pressed against G's hip.

"Name your price." Callen replied as desire and heat caused his pupils to dilate and his voice to lower. He would give Marty anything he wanted. Because he was finally lying naked in bed with the younger man after spending the night making love to him.

"Well in that case…" Deeks answered before moving swiftly so he was lying on top of G, fitting himself in-between his legs as he lowered his lips to the other mans. Lowered them so he could kiss them both right to the edge of passion filled desire. His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting against the hard line of Callen's erection, as the feelings filled them both to the brim. But just at the point that he knew both would fall over, he pulled away.

"I want you, G. I want to make love to you." He murmured as he moved to place sweet butterfly, barely there kisses along the older man's jaw and down his neck.

"God, yes. " Callen groaned straining his head back to give Marty better access. If this was what if felt like to wake up with the younger man, then he couldn't wait to do it every day for the rest of his life. T was more than he had ever dreamed of having, and yet everything he wanted.

Deeks smirked at the wrecked sound in G's voice, smirked at the knowledge that he was the cause of it. Therefore he proceeded to kiss his way down the other man's body, worshiping it in the same way G had done to his own the night before, and using every pleasure point he knew the other man had, to drive him crazy.

Callen freely gave himself over to Marty's control, happily let him lead them wherever he wanted them to go. And when he felt his fingers breech him, felt the first push inside him he could stop the moan of pleasure that coursed through him from escaping his lips. He didn't even try. He wanted Marty to know how amazing he was making him feel. Wanted him to know how much he was enjoying his attention.

Once he had one finger inside G, Deeks sat back. Sat between the older man's legs and watched how his body moved. Watched as his eyelids slide closed and his head threw back as he repeatedly pushed and retreated his finger inside him. Watched at how his mouth opened in a silent gasp of pleasure when he added another finger, and then another. Glorying in the knowledge that he was the one who was doing this to G. He was the one causing these sounds and reactions to fall unbidden from him.

It wasn't long before Callen was pushing himself back against the fingers inside him even as they were thrust forwards. He was searching for the sweet sensation of being full of the man he loved. But however much he seemed to be chasing it, he never seemed to be able to fulfil his need. Therefore he snapped his eyes open, and staring up at the man sat between his legs he said the only thing he could. "I want you, now."

"That can be arranged." Deeks replied with a smirk, making Callen glare at him though it had no heat in it. Not when he saw that Marty was getting himself ready to enter him.

Once he had the condom in place, Deeks moved G's legs so they were resting up and over his shoulders. He moved so he was kneeling in a position where all he needed to do was lift G up slightly to enter him. His hands moved then to pull G's cheeks apart and he pulled him towards his straining member, making G open and ready for him. And only then did he push slowly inside, seating himself completely inside the other man in one smooth thrust. There he stayed, allowing G to become accustomed to him filling him.

But it didn't take long before Callen had enough of that. "Move." He growled out the order, in his commanding voice, causing Deeks' pulse to quicken at the sound. Damn he loved that voice.

As such he did as he was ordered to do. He moved, thrusting hard and fast into the man spread open below him, enjoying watching as how his actions were taking G apart. The position he had G in meant he was completely in control. Only he could control the tempo of his thrusts, and only he could control the pressure. It was amazing to watch as G tried to push for more, for harder, and yet find he was incapable of achieving his goals if Deeks did not want him to. He had G completely at his mercy and he loved it.

Callen was well aware of that fact too. He had known that Marty wouldn't let him have control for long, so it was no surprise to him that their second time making love was like this. But he didn't care. It could be like this every time as long as it always felt as good as it did right then. Because while Marty was in control, he listened to what Callen's body was telling him, and he increased his thrusts when he wanted him to, and changed the angle to one of perfection at the slightest hint from Callen. It was perfect and everything he wanted it to be between them. The perfect amalgamation of control and caring. The perfect give and take between the two men.

Finally Deeks knew he was close, he moved one of his hands to G's weeping cock, and started to pump it in time to his pushes into the man's body. It took only five more thrusts before G was coming. His muscle tightening around Deeks causing him to follow him swiftly into the realms of orgasmic pleasure. And it was only when he was done did he finally collapse down onto the man below him. It was only then that he allowed himself the feel of G's heated, sweaty body against his own.

Callen for his part wrapped Marty up in his arms as soon as their chests were touching. Pulling the man closer still so he could press sweet loving kisses to his forehead. That had been one of the best experiences of his life, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

It was while they were lying there, holding each other close as their breathing returned to normal that Deeks' alarm rang, causing Callen to look at the time and chuckle.

"I think you're going to be late for work, Marty." He said, though he made no effort to make either of them move.

"Nope. My job is to keep you in bed. So I actually started work early this morning." Deeks replied smirking up at him before moving so they could share a sweet loving kiss.

"You did that." Callen agreed when they parted, smiling up at the man with him, loving shining in his eyes as he did so. He couldn't believe Marty was finally his, after all the waiting and wanting, he finally had him.

And Deeks looking down at him couldn't stop himself as the words slipped from between his lips. "I love you, G."

"I love you too." Callen replied without thought. Because how could he not? They were nothing more than the truth after all. And right then, in their world where only the two of them existed, those words were all that mattered.

* * *

It was quite some time later before they finally made their way back to Hetty's, wide smiles on both their lips at the words they had shared that morning. At hearing the love the other had for them spoken aloud. They were smiles that didn't dim, even when the entered the house to find Hetty standing in the hallway waiting for them.

"You are late, Mr Deeks." she said with a raised eyebrow as she stared the younger man down.

"That was my fault, Hetty. I do need my bed rest, after all." Callen replied, moving to get her to turn her glare onto him instead. He did not want her frightening away the man he loved after all now did he?

"Hmm. Be that as it may, from now on Mr Deeks, if you wish to share Mr Callen's bed please do it here." Hetty responded turning her eyes back to the younger man who she knew was far easier to scare than the one she had raised.

"I… um… Monty, I have to-" Deeks tried to say. Tried to think of a reason why he really couldn't stay at Hetty's. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea of sleeping with G here, even if all they did was sleep. It felt… weird.

"He is welcome too. You can go and collect him before dinner this evening, as well as some clothes." Hetty replied in a tone that clearly said that the situation was settled. That Deeks and Monty would be staying until she deemed Callen fit enough to return to his own home.

"I never said I was staying." Deeks yelped, his eyes widening as he did so.

"I do not believe Mr Callen will be happy sleeping alone. And I do not want him trying to sneak out at night to see you. Therefore the obvious solution is for you to stay, do you not agree?" Hetty asked simply, presenting it as if it was the only practical solution to be had.

"Umm, yes?" Deeks agreed, knowing there was no way out of this. And well, at least he had the compensation of being with G. of being able to wake up beside him every morning, and sleep next to him every night. That had to help, right?

"Then it is settled. I will see you both later. Have a good day, Mr Deeks. And Mr Callen, please try and get some sleep. I am sure you exertions last evening have left you very tired." And with that Hetty swept out of the house, not even trying to hide the smirk she had on her face at having the last word with the two men.

"Looks like I'm staying." Deeks said when she was gone, turning to the man next to him.

"So it does. Why don't we go and test out how comfortable my bed is, with both of us in it?" Callen replied with a smirk, before grabbing the younger man's hand and dragging him towards his room. And while in truth all he really wanted to do right then was actually sleep, he did not want to do it alone.

Therefore it wasn't long before they were both naked wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep in Callen's bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Beepmybanana and heyjode** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the second to last chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam yawned as he walked out of the mission into the bright light of morning sun. He and Kensi had been on an all-night stake out that had ended in a shot out with their suspects. He knew he should go home and rest, but he was too wired to do it right then. Therefore he decided to pay G a visit. He hadn't seen his partner since they had returned from CDC headquarters, and he really wanted to check on how he was doing. He had been surprised the guy hadn't turned up on his doorstep yet, and he couldn't help but wonder if Hetty was keeping him drugged. It was the only way he could think that she would be able to keep him in her home.

It was with these thoughts he pulled up outside of Hetty's home. When the door was answered by Gabriel Brent he was pleasantly surprised. He had been sure Callen would have scared him off by now, and that only reinforced his idea that Hetty had him drugged. As such he smiled pleasantly at the security guard looking forwards to seeing a drugged up Callen. It was always amusing to witness him let go of his tightly held control.

He didn't think when he got to Callen's room, just pushed open the door without knocking, though the sight that greeted made him wish he had. Hell he was starting to wish he had never come to visit G at all. Because lying there, sound asleep in G's bed were Callen and Deeks, both naked. Or at least the top half was. He could only hope they were wearing something on the bottom because if not… he really didn't even want to think about that.

"Quit staring, Sam." Callen murmured from the bed, his eyes only opening after he had spoken.

"G, what the hell?" Sam whisper shouted not really wanting Deeks to wake up. He still couldn't believe his eyes, and he really didn't want the detective to start talking. He and Kensi had been told the kid was put on a protection detail, but he had never thought for a millions year he would be protecting Callen. If what he was looking at could in any way be considered protecting him.

"Go put the coffee on, we'll be down in a minute." Callen replied deciding he did not want to have this conversation with his partner while lying naked in bed with his boyfriend. Especially not when said boyfriend was wide awake and started to become alarmed at Sam's presence in the room.

"You've got some explaining to do, Callen." Sam responded, before turning round and exiting the room. It was probably a good idea to have this conversation in the kitchen, with coffee, and clothes.

"Marty, you okay?" Callen asked as soon as the door shut behind his partner.

"Yeah. I think so. Is he going to kill me?" Deeks asked turning to look at G, trying to make his words a joke but knowing he failed when Callen's hands came up to bracket his cheeks.

"I won't let him harm you, Marty. Why don't you go get Monty and some clothes while I talk to him?" Callen suggested, deciding it best if Marty wasn't around for the conversation he was about to have with his partner. Because he knew Sam would be fine, once he explained himself, but he doubted that he would be okay as soon as he entered the kitchen. And he would prefer for Sam not to direct his ire at Marty. He could deal with his partner but he didn't want his boyfriend to have to as well.

"Good plan. I should probably talk to Kens as well, now Sam knows." Deeks replied with a nod of his head. At least he knew his partner would be nothing but supportive of this development in his and G's relationship. After all she had spent years trying to persuade him to make his move on the man, she would no doubt be overjoyed to find out he finally had. Though the downside of that was she would want all the details, and he did mean all. He would have to make sure he could escape before he got to that interrogation. He was not yet ready to share what he and G had with anyone.

"Agreed." Callen responded, and with that they both climbed out of bed, moving round the room and finding the clothes they had flung off earlier.

They made their way down to the front door about 10 minutes later, where Callen insisted on giving Deeks a very prolonged goodbye kiss before he allowed him out of the house and out of his sight for the first time in over 12 hours. He waited until the door closed behind the younger man before he straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. Ready to go into battle.

"Care to explain yourself, G? Why did you think it was a good idea to jump into bed with a member of the team just because you were bored?" Sam demanded as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"I didn't do it because I was bored, Sam. I did it because I love him, and he loves me." Callen growled back as he poured himself some coffee. He needed it. No what he actually needed was to be back in his bed with his arms around Marty as they slept, but he couldn't have everything it seemed.

"G, I get it. You almost died and now you're having this fling to make yourself feel alive. It's understandable-" Sam started to say, trying to show Callen his support but he was interrupted by his partner before he could say anything more.

"No, Sam. this isn't a fling. Do you know what I thought when I died?" Callen asked a look in his eyes that told Sam he was treading on dangerous ground with the words he had been speaking. Therefore he didn't try to say anything like them again and instead answered his partner's question.

"You told me you regretted giving up on looking for your father."

"That wasn't the only thing I regretted. I regretted never allowing what could be being me and Marty from happening. I won't die with that regret again." Callen responded with a determination Sam had never seen before. It was as if this, what he had with Deeks, was more important to him than anything.

"You mean you felt for him before… this?" Sam asked wanting to make sure he was getting the right end of the stick, even if he wasn't sure he believed it. He had never seen any proof of what G was saying. Had never seen him show any interest in Deeks before finding them in bed together. He was finding it hard to get his head around the idea that maybe G had felt this way about the kid for a long time, and had kept it from him.

"Yes. From the moment I first saw him. I love him Sam, just as you love Michelle. We are in a relationship together. Its new yes, and we still have no idea how it will work, but we are together." Callen responded simply. He knew that by comparing his feelings for Marty with Sam's for his wife, he would get through to him. Would help him see the secret he had been keeping for so long from the man closest to him.

Sam leaned back as Callen's words. He knew he wouldn't say them lightly, and while he didn't understand it, didn't know how it would ever work, he did know one thing. And that was he would always have his partners back.

"Okay. If you're sure, okay." He finally replied with a nod of acceptance. If this was what G really wanted, then he wasn't going to stand in his way.

"I have never been surer about anything." Callen responded with a smile, because his words were nothing but the truth. This, him and Marty, it was everything he had ever wanted, and now he was allowing himself to have it. He was not going to let it go for a very long time, if ever.

"Fine, just… be careful, G." Sam replied returning the smile even as he offered caution, though the look on his partners face told him it might just be a case of too little too late on that score.

"I think it's too late for that. But thanks." Callen answered with a chuckle. He knew he loved Marty, there was no being careful, not now he had him.

At that Sam nodded. He could understand that sentiment. It was the way he had felt when he had first fallen for Michelle when they were working an op together. He had always known he had fallen too far to even consider being careful with his heart when he had considered he probably should be. So yeah, he understood that, even if he didn't understand how G could love Detective Marty Deeks. As long as his partner was happy he would be there for him, and that was all that really mattered in Sam's mind.

Therefore Sam turned from worry to asking more about how G and Deeks had gotten together. And that was how he got the story of how they had had their first date the night before, as well as the fact they had declared their love for each other that morning. Though thankfully his partner refrained from giving an intimate details. There were some things that Sam felt he really didn't need nor want to know.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovelies. I want to thank** **kayla (Guest),** **Lynmurph3 (Guest) and Amy (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews, I would also like to thank those who have followed and favoured** **since my last update.**

 **So there is probably one more chapter after this one left, I hope you like what I have written so far.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks pulled up outside Kensi's house, deciding to get the conversation with his partner over with first. He had two reasons for this. One being she had obviously just come off a case and would no doubt be going to bed soon, and the other, far more selfish was that he could use the excuse that he had to go get Monty to make sure that the conversation stayed short. He really didn't want to have to give his partner all the details of his relationship with G, though at least he knew she would be happy and supportive, unlike Sam. Yeah best not to think about the big guy right then.

Therefore climbing out of his car he started running through the words he would say when Kensi opened the door.

Kensi was just about to climb into her bed when a knock sounded. For a moment she glared while wondering if she could just ignore it. But then she heard her partner shout through the door and she knew better than to try and ignore Deeks. It only made him even more annoying and more determined to get her attention.

"What are you doing here, Deeks? I thought you were on protection detail?" She said as she opened the door, glaring at her partner as she did so.

"I am, just need to grab some stuff from my place before I get back to it. Thought I would come see how you were doing while I was at it." Deeks replied nonchalantly smiling sweetly at her in the hopes she would let him into her apartment. He would prefer not to have the conversation he had come to have on her doorstep, thank you very much.

"That's crap. How are you so good at undercover but this bad a lying?" Kensi asked as she opened the door fully and allowed Deeks to enter. Because as much as she really wanted to go straight to bed, she also wanted to know why the hell Deeks was on her doorstep in the middle of the day. And she knew the answer to that question would bug her. Might as well just get it out of Deeks now and be done with it in Kensi's mind.

"My naturally honest disposition?" Deeks suggested with a winning smile as he snuck his way into her living room, though all that did was cause Kensi to roll her eyes at him.

"Please, don't make me laugh. Why are you really here? Your protectee hasn't gone missing or gotten killed have they?" She asked, half-jokingly and half serious. You never knew when it came to protection details after all. Of course she also knew if Deeks needed her she would be there for him, no matter how tired she was from the case she and Sam had just finished. It was what partners did after all.

"No, he is absolutely fine. And I'll have you know I have been doing an exemplary job." Deeks responded trying to sound offended at her words, but the smirk that spread across his lips at just how well he had been looking after G kind of ruined the look.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" Kensi asked unimpressed her arms crossing as she saw the smirk. What was going on here? Because she knew there was something.

"Because Sam is watching him right now." Deeks replied with a shrug, as if it was perfectly normal for the big guy to take over a protection detail he was on when he had just come off an all-nighter.

"Huh?" Kensi asked confused by that one.

"My protectee is Callen." Deeks explained deciding to stop beating around the bush. After all he wanted this conversation to be short so he could get his stuff and return to G, though conversely he also wanted it to be long enough that he wouldn't meet Sam on his return. Yeah, that was definitely the careful balance he was going for here. String this conversation out just long enough that he missed Sam, but didn't have to share any intimate details with Kens. And how hard could that be, right?

"Wait Hetty put you on Callen watch? Whoa, and your saying that's going well?" Kensi asked in disbelief. For one, that Hetty gave him that job, and two he was managing to do it. She knew even Sam couldn't keep Callen where he was supposed to be if the other man did not want to be there. And Kensi knew, Callen would really did not want to be a Hetty's right then.

"Yeah. I found the perfect way to keep him in bed." Deeks responded smugly, as if he had somehow managed the impossible. Kensi did not believe it for a second.

"What by joining him?" she sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes. After all she could think of nothing else that would keep G Callen in bed.

"Exactly." Deeks answered honestly, his eyes lighting up in a way that only those newly in a relationship ever did. Kensi could not believe it. Her jaw dropped open at the words and the look on his face.

"Wait, are you serious? You and Callen have finally maned up and gotten together?" She asked falling backwards towards her couch in shock at the fact the Deeks had finally done something about the major pinning crush he'd had on their team leader the whole time she had known him.

"We have." Deeks replied more softly this time as he thought about G. As he thought about the two of them together and the feelings they had expressed for each other. As he thought about the blossoming love that they shared between them.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me everything." Kensi cried in excitement pulling her partner down to sit beside her. All thoughts of going to bed and sleeping left her mind as she instead thought of all the juicy details she could get from Deeks about his relationship.

"I really don't." Deeks responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm your partner Deeks, it's the rules." Kensi replied jabbing him with her elbow as she did so in the hopes that the threat of physical pain would make him talk.

"Ouch. It really isn't. Plus I have to go get Monty and some clothes before I get back to Hetty's." Deeks responded moving as if to stand up though holding his side as if she had broken his ribs with her jab. Oh man he was such a drama queen. Of course it was only then that what he said actually registered with Kensi.

"Why?" she asked in confusion. Why would Deeks be taking Monty and clothes to Hetty's? Because I mean that seemed to suggest he would be staying there, but that's wasn't likely to happen now was it?

"Well it seems Hetty thinks G will try and sneak out to my place every night if I'm not with him so, I'm staying there." Deeks answered with a shrug, though he looked rather unsure about his words. Which Kensi could understand, they made her eyes widen after all.

"You're staying with Hetty and Callen?" She asked in complete disbelief. This was more shocking than Deeks finally manning up and getting it on with Callen.

"She was very convincing, and very scary. I really didn't have a choice." Deeks responded defensively. Yes it wasn't what he would choose, but he wanted to be with G, and well this seemed to be the only way he could do that, without being killed by their scary ninja lady boss.

"Oh this is priceless." Kensi replied crying with laughter as she did so. She could just imagine the dinner conversations now, with Hetty glaring at Deeks and demanding to know what his intentions with her agent were, while Deeks tried to hide behind Callen. Oh to be a fly on the wall at Hetty's over the next few days.

"Yeah, yeah. Get it out of your system." Deeks replied with a roll of his eyes. He couldn't really complain about her response, he would have given the same if the situation was the other way round. So he would let her have this, for now.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I am really happy for you and Callen. I'm glad you have finally gotten together, I have always said you'd make a cute couple." Kensi finally said, pulling herself together enough to give her partner a sincere smile. She really was happy for the pair of them, if for nothing else it meant she wouldn't have to deal with his constant angst of unrequited love.

"Remember that when we get back to work." Deeks smirked back, deciding he had let her get away with enough. And if she thought he was bad before, oh now he and G were together, he could be sooo much worse.

"Nu uh, you are keeping out of the office mister." Kensi stated in a clear tone of command. Because as much as she was happy for the pair of them, she did not want to see them being all loved up thank you very much.

"But how am I supposed to keep my hands off of him?" Deeks asked with wide eyes in a fake innocent voice that she didn't buy for a minute.

"By thinking of Sam skinning you alive if you don't?" Kensi replied sweetly enjoying how his eyes widened as that thought went through his head.

"Touché." Deeks responded. There really was nothing else he could say to that.

His answer was followed by a beat of silence before Kensi turned to her partner and spoke in the soft voice, "I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, I'd best go. See you next week, maybe." Deeks replied giving a friendly smile as he stood. He was glad he'd told her, and he knew she would be there for him throughout his relationship with G. He was glad she was his friend, that she was his partner.

"Go protect your man and keep him tied to the bed." Kensi responded with a wave of her hand towards the door, a smirk on her lips at how her words caused a gleam to appear in Deeks eyes.

"Well now, there is an idea." Deeks called over his shoulder making Kensi laugh as she shut the door. She was happy for her partner and her friend, happy that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. And while she had no idea how it would affect the team or work, she didn't think for a minute either of them would be unprofessional, so did it really matter? She was just glad they had found each other.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **Max and Fern 4ever** **for the lovely review. I would also like to thank you for the follows and favours since my last update.**

 **So here is the last chapter I hope you like. Again I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks pulled into the drive of Hetty's house only to see Sam's car still them. Damn. He had been hoping the big guy would have left by now, but obviously not. He was just considering pulling out again and doing another lap of the block in the hopes that by then Sam would have left, when the front door opened to reveal the former SEAL. Oh crap. Well nothing he could do about it then. he couldn't exactly drive off now, could he? No matter how much he really wished he could. Therefore gritting his teeth he turned off his engine and climbed out the car, he smiled his sunny smile at the other man as he spoke.

"Hey Sam." He called as if nothing had happened to change their relationship to each other.

Sam looked him over at those words, staring for a moment too long and enjoying how it seemed to make the kid uncomfortable. Good. He didn't care if Deeks and Callen loved each other or any of that. His only role was to protect his partner. Therefore moving towards Deeks and getting right into his personal space he spoke so only the two would hear. "Deeks, you hurt him, and they'll never find the body."

"Good talk." Deeks replied taking a step back from the growling man. He had no intention of hurting G, but he also had enough self-preservation to know not to even try and explain that to the man in front of him. Sam didn't want to hear his platitudes, he just wanted Deeks to know exactly what would happen if he failed in protecting Callen's heart. And while yeah, it was scary as hell, he had to respect the guy's priorities. Really he couldn't fault anyone who wanted to protect G.

"Yeah, it was." Sam smirked seeing the understanding in Deeks eyes. Yeah okay, he wasn't so bad, and well G had looked much better than he had the last time he'd seen him. Much more relaxed and happy. Maybe he would be good for his partner. He hoped so. He would really not want to have to explain to G why he'd killed his boyfriend after all. "See you at work. Oh and Deeks? Don't even think of doing any funny business in the office." He shouted over his shoulder as he made his way towards his own car.

"But Sam, I'm always funny." Deeks shouted back smiling once more as it seems Sam had accepted him and G. He had no idea what his lover had told his partner but he was thankful for it.

"In your mind maybe." Sam replied with a chuckle before giving him a wave and climbing into his car and driving away. He needed to get to bed.

Once Sam was gone Deeks got Monty out of the car as well as the bags of stuff he had for the both of them. Walking up to the door he was just wondering how to open it when G did it for him.

"You were watching that, weren't you?" Deeks grumbled even as he moved to plant a chaste kiss on G's lips. He really couldn't not, I mean they had been parted for almost two hours, and that was a really long time when you were awake in his mind.

"Maybe." Callen replied with a smirk before bending down to give Monty a stroke hello. And in doing so he continued talking. "So how'd Kensi take it?" He asked, looking up at Marty through his eye lashes.

"Oh about how you'd expect. She wanted all the juicy details of how good you are in bed." Deeks replied with a roll of his eyes at the thoughts of his partner. He was going to have to think of some fancy words to use not to give her too much information. He was sure G would not be happy if he told it all to his friend.

"And what did you say?" Callen asked as he straightened, wondering just what Marty had told his partner about them. He needed to know just what teasing he was going to have to contend with when he returned to work.

"Well personally I don't think I have enough evidence to give any conclusive answers to her questions." Deeks replied with a suggestive smirk upon his lips as he stared into Callen's eyes. I mean it was true, and well he could think of things he would much rather be doing than talking about Kensi right then, even if they were in Hetty's house. She wouldn't be home for hours yet, so that gave them time, right?

"Well we best make sure you get it then hadn't we?" Callen replied moving to pull Deeks to him so their bodies were plastered together and he could wrap his arms around the younger man, breathing him in. He had missed him while he was gone, and he glad now that he was back, and that he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while. He would make sure of that.

"My thoughts exactly." Deeks murmured in agreement before closing the distance once more and kissing G, though this was anything but a sweet kiss hello. This was a kiss filled with passion and desire and want. A desperate kiss that had the both pulling apart and panting with their pupils blown wide. It took only one look before they both made their way upstairs, deciding to leave Monty to get used to his new home. They had other things on their mind. Things that involved them naked showing each other how much they truly cared for the other.

And as they made their way up stairs as quick as a pair of teenagers neither thought of the future. All they cared about right then was them, and exploring all that they could be. What happened next would come, but at least now they would face that future together. Because that was all that mattered to them right then. That they were together.

* * *

When Hetty came home it was to find Monty lying on her couch and her boy fast asleep in his bed, with his boyfriend wrapped around him. And she couldn't help but smirk at how well her plan turned out in only a couple of days. With that thought she settled down with a glass of decent whiskey and Monty, and turned her mind to whose live she next felt needed mending.

It was with those pleasant thoughts the house relaxed, all its occupants happy and at peace. And really who could ask for more?

The end.

* * *

 **So that's it. Thank you again for all of you who have followed favoured and reviewed this story. I am glad you liked reading it.**


End file.
